20 Sueños y 2 Almas
by Lira Garbo
Summary: Los sueños son los deseos de nuestra alma. ¿Qué sueña tu alma? Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger vivirán veinte sueños de amor, humor, aventura y drama, en las que serán los protagonistas.
1. Todo

**_20 Sueños y 2 Almas_**

_Todo_

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

_I am thinking of you_

_Pienso en ti_

Estoy temblando. Todo mi cuerpo se estremece al contacto con tu aliento. La sangre bombea frenética y mi corazón, palpita, desbocado, al galope de un sentimiento que no puedo controlar.

_In my sleepless solitude tonight_

_Desvelada en la soledad de la noche_

La almohada es testigo de mi sufrimiento, acalla mis gritos, acalla mi fuego, aunque no puede apagar esta hoguera, este incendio que llevo dentro.

No puedo dormir, estoy sudando, doy vueltas en la cama y una y otra vez veo tu cara reflejada en todas partes, entre mis sábanas, grabada en mi piel, en las paredes, en el aire. Te veo. Te sueño. Te siento.

Hace frío. Fuera nieva. Nieva como aquella noche...

_If it's wrong to love you_

_Si me equivoco amándote_

¿Cómo pasó? ¿Cómo siento esto por ti? ¿Qué me has dado para enloquecerme?

No puedo conciliar el sueño, entre tus recuerdos.

Olías a hierba fresca, a menta, a lujuria y pasión. Tu fragancia rodeaba mi piel, tú, apegabas tu cuerpo contra el mío, mientras un nudo en mi garganta me impedía respirar.

_Then my heart just won't let me right_

_Entonces mi corazón me hará sufrir_

Sufro. Sufría.

Apretaba la mandíbula, intentando no hablar. Pero tocaste mi rostro y cerré los ojos, sintiendo tu poder, ése poder increíble que desatabas con solo mirarme.

_Cause I've drowned in you_

_Porque yo me he dado a ti_

Con un dedo tocaste mis labios. Sentí tu contacto y me quedé paralizada.

Quería escapar, porque debía hacerlo, porque eras tú y no otro el que me aprisionaba en aquella pared, mientras los demás celebraban en el Gran Comedor, el baile que despedía el año. Quería huir, porque tenía miedo.

Miedo del color gris de tus ojos, miedo de tus labios incitantes, miedo de tus manos diestras, miedo a ti, miedo a tu presencia.

_And I won't pull through_

_Y no voy a salir adelante_

Aún sigues en mí, te siento.

Te acercaste y te acercaste a mí, rozándome. Quise cerrar los labios e impedirte lo que ibas a hacer, pero no me dejaste. Tú ya habías tirado la toalla y olvidado los prejuicios, aunque tan solo ese tiempo, ese espacio, y después volverías a ser el de siempre. Aunque yo, jamás lo olvidaría.

_Without you by my side_

_Si no estás a mi lado_

Tus labios rozaron los míos, un leve contacto que recorrió mi cuerpo en una descarga eléctrica, ávida.

Deseábamos demasiado.

Me besaste. Mi cabeza estaba loca, dando gritos a mi cuerpo, que no reaccionaba. _"Huye, Hermione, huye porque te arrepentirás."_

¿Por qué no pude hacerlo? ¿Por qué no escuché a mi conciencia?

_I'd give my all to have_

_Lo daría todo por pasar_

Unimos nuestras bocas, anhelantes, y nos besamos con pasión, mientras la electricidad volvía a recorrer mi cuerpo, lentamente.

Un beso, dos besos, tres, cuatro, cinco...¿cuántos? Perdí la cuenta.

Sentí tu lengua explorando mi boca, dentro de mí, apresándome como una frágil pieza de cristal.

Y yo, sólo podía sentir que iba a perder la razón.

_Just one more night with you_

_Sólo una noche más contigo_

Me mordiste en el cuello, sentí tus dientes clavándose tan salvajemente en mi piel, como si la serpiente que llevabas dentro, me envenenara, con mi permiso.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, tú me abrazaste y te sentí tan cerca...Mi corazón golpeaba tu pecho, mi respiración se mezclaba con la tuya, ambas tan rápidas y agitadas, que no podíamos contar su ritmo.

Me sentía tan poca cosa entre tus brazos, que creí que me rompería en mil pedazos si me soltabas.

_I'd risk my life to feel_

_Pondría en peligro mi vida para sentir_

_"Hermione"_

¿Me llamaste por mi nombre? ¿O lo he soñado? ¿Son imaginaciones? ¿Pasó de verdad? ¿Fue real?

La oscuridad era nuestra amiga aquella noche.

Nos sumergimos en el espesor de la negrura. ¿Dónde fuímos? ¿Cómo llegamos allí?

No lo sé. No lo recuerdo. ¿Ha sido un sueño?

Abrazo mi cabeza, ahora, mientras mis ojos recuerdan la sala en penumbra donde me encontré, alumbrada únicamente por la claridad de los copos de nieve que se vislumbraban tras las vidrieras.

_Your body next to mine_

_Tu cuerpo junto al mío_

El suelo estaba frío. Me tendiste en él, tan delicadamente, como si una pluma cayera entre sábanas de seda.

Brillaban tus ojos, en el fondo de tu pupila, una luz con intensidad, reflajando mi mirada perdida y perturbada.

Intenté hablar pero me susurraste silencio mientras seguías besando mi oído, enredando tus manos en mi pelo.

Tus manos eran caricias, tus besos eran miel derramada sobre rosas, las rosas rojas de la pasión que tú me hacías sentir. Tan ciega y tan loca, que no debiera haber existido nunca.

_Cause I can't go on_

_Porque no puedo continuar_

Clavé mis uñas en mi propia piel, para no llorar, para aguantar este dolor que me taladraba el pecho como afiladas espadas de hierro, traspasando mi corazón.

Me quitaste el frío a base de llenarme de calor. Ese calor tan dulce y ácido a la vez. Tan cálido y tan frío.

A pesar de tus ojos del color del mercurio y el hielo, en tus entrañas, como en las mías, había fuego, fuego desatado, fuego inhumano, fuego, fuego, fuego...

_Living in the memory of our song_

_Viviendo en el recuerdo de nuestra canción_

No puedo vivir, no puedo seguir recordando esto. Me mata, me está matando.

Lentamente desabrochaste los botones de mi vestido. Y tus manos, nunca estaban quietas. Una y otra vez las sentía en distintas partes de mi cuerpo, notaba su calor, notaba su radiación.

Y bajaste mi vestido...yo te detuve.

_I'd give my all for your love tonight_

_Lo daría todo por tu amor esta noche_

Mas tú me cogiste las muñecas y las besaste, al tiempo que las colocabas detrás de mi cabeza y mi débil oposición quedaba nula.

Me murmuraste al oído palabras obscenas que sólo aumentaron mi deseo. Volviste a morderme y apegaste tu cuerpo al mío. _"Tócame",_ me decías. _"Siénteme" "Bésame"_

Me soltó y lentamente, soplando al tiempo que desnudaba, mi vestido quedó reducido a un ovillo de tela inservible.

_Baby can you feel me_

_Cariño me puedes sentir_

Te quitaste la camisa. Me rodeaste con tus brazos y volvimos a besarnos.

Jugabas con mi pelo, oliendo mis rizos, cogiéndolos a puñados. Jugabas con el broche de mi sujetador, hasta que lo lograste romper. Jugabas con mi cuerpo, a tu antojo, a tu voluntad que no podía evitar.

Jugabas conmigo y yo, no quería parar.

_Imagining I'm looking in your eyes_

_Imagina que te miro a los ojos_

Volviste a llamarme, me pediste que te mirara. No podía, no podía.

Ver tus pupilas brillando era demasiado.

Me besaste los senos, el cuello, el vientre, torneaste mi cintura, mis caderas. Estaba ardiendo, ardiendo.

Separaste mis piernas y colocaste tus manos en mis muslos, flexionando mis rodillas.

_I can see you clearly_

_Te puedo ver claramente_

_Vividly emblazoned in my mind_

_Vívidamente grabado en mi mente_

Gemía y pronunciaba tu nombre. No tu apellido, sino tu nombre.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Por qué? No debía sentir eso, no debía...

Besabas zonas tan ocultas, tan retraídas de ojos y miradas.

Me desnudaste. Te desnudaste.

Ya bastaba de barreras. Que las almas y los cuerpos quitaran los velos del cuerpo.

_And yet you're so far_

_Pero también estas tan lejos_

_Like a distant star_

_Como una estrella lejana_

Paró. Yo le miré.

Quería escapar, quería huir.

Una lágrima se deslizó por mi rostro y trazó un camino húmedo en mi mejilla. Él la miró, brillaba como los copos de nieve, brillaba como sus ojos.

Acercó su boca a ella y la absorvió mientras me miraba fijamente.

Respiraba a trancas.

_"No puedo",_ dije con un suspiro ahogado. _"No debo"_

Me besó en los labios y yo le rodeé el cuello mientras él se aferraba a mi cintura con ansiedad.

_"No puedo irme." "No debo hacerlo"_

_I'm wishing on tonight_

_Lo estoy deseando esta noche_

¿Por qué no escapé? Tuve opción a la libertad de este sentimiento que ahora me mata, pero me tiré al abismo del placer y lo prohibido.

Lloro. Estoy llorando. Me hace tanto daño. Si hubiera reaccionado...si me hubiera controlado.

¿Por qué tenía que pasar? Tarde o temprano. ¿Hubiese ocurrido?

_I'd give my all to have_

_Lo daría todo por pasar_

_Just one more night with you_

_Sólo una noche más contigo_

Todo. Te lo di todo esa noche.

Me abrazaste fuerte mientras mis piernas temblaban.

Y me hablaste al oído de nuevo, con cosas tan dulces, tan románticas...me seduciste con tus frases. Me dejé llevar, te lo di todo. Todo.

_I'd risk my life to feel_

_Pondría en peligro mi vida para sentir_

_Your body next to mine_

_Tu cuerpo junto al mío_

Suave. Fuiste tan suave que casi no noté ese nuevo contacto en mi cuerpo.

Pero de pronto, como una estrella fugaz pasando por mi mente, sentí tu presencia, sentí tu contacto y como empezabas a fundir tu cuerpo con el mío.

El temblor se había convertido en una secuencia de escalofríos, acompañado por gemidos y suspiros.

Te uniste a mí mientras me besabas tan apasionadamente que temí despertar de un sueño irreal.

Pero eras real.

_Cause I can't go on_

_Porque no puedo continuar_

_Living in the memory of our song_

_Viviendo en el recuerdo de nuestra canción_

Ojalá hubiese sido un sueño. Hubiese despertado de repente, en mi cama, sin ti, sin que nada hubiera alterado mi vida, ni mi destino.

Pero estabas allí, dentro de mí. Haciéndome sentir algo que jamás había podido imaginar. Una sensación y un sentimiento que no puedo expresar con palabras, como si estuviera tocando el cielo, las nubes o el mismo sol, con la punta de los dedos.

Lloro. Lloro de angustia, lloro de dolor. Todo. Te lo he dado todo.

_I'd give my all for your love tonight_

_Lo daría todo por tu amor esta noche_

Rodamos por el suelo, fundidos en un solo ser, mientras nos besábamos y nos acariciábamos, como dos amantes.

Pronunciaba mi nombre, me lo susurraba al oído, estaba allí, conmigo. En mi interior.

Grité, grité mientras sentía que el nudo en mi garganta desaparecia y solo quedaba el resquicio del dolor.

Lo daría todo, de nuevo, por repetir todas las noches aquello.

_I'd give my all to have_

_Lo daría todo por pasar_

_Just one more night with you_

_Sólo una noche más contigo_

Me quedé dormida en tu pecho, indefensa, agotada, exhausta.

Tu respiración y tu corazón, eran la música de mi sueño. Tu nombre era el secreto.

Sentía tu calor, unido a mí, tu olor, penetrando por mis poros, tu aliente, enredándose en mi cuello. Te sentía en mí, te sentía allí.

Dormí.

_I'd risk my life to feel_

_Pondría en peligro mi vida para sentir_

_Your body next to mine_

_Tu cuerpo junto al mío_

Y desperté, la mañana siguiente. Y ya no estabas.

Me vestí rápidamente. No había rastro de ti. Pero yo sabía que había sido real. Quedaban restos de pasión en mi cuerpo, estabas allí, invisible.

Te busqué hasta encontrarte.

Y el contacto con tus ojos fue de nuevo tan electrizante como mi mente recordaba.

Mas rechazaste con desprecio, insultándome, riéndote, a pesar de que tus ojos me dijeran lo contrario, eras el mismo.

_Cause I can't go on_

_Porque no puedo continuar_

Me sumergí debajo del chorro de agua caliente de la ducha. Llorando. Me puse contra la pared y pegué con mis puños la superficie.

No podía sentir dolor. No más del de mi corazón.

No puedo dormir. No puedo comer. Casi no puedo respirar.

¿Qué me has hecho, Draco Malfoy? ¿Qué droga me has dado que mi vida no es la misma de antes?

¿Qué estoy sintiendo, que lloro y lloro y no puedo olvidarte?

_Living in the memory of our song_

_Viviendo en el recuerdo de nuestra canción_

¿Por qué me besas cuando no hay nadie? ¿Por qué me rompes el alma con tus falsedades y después te engañas a ti mismo, conmigo?

¿Qué sientes? ¿Acaso fui solo un juguete?

_I'd give my all for your love tonight_

_Lo daría todo por tu amor esta noche_

La puerta se está abriendo. Yo lloro.

Eres tú.

Me froto los ojos.

La habitación está vacía.

_"¿Me quieres, Hermione?"_

Titubeo.

Te acercas a mi cama. Me tocas los labios. Me estremezco.

_"Te quiero, Draco, te quiero."_

_Give my all for your love_

_Daría todo por tu amor_

Me besas.

¿Eres real o eres un sueño? No lo sé. No lo quiero saber.

Me dejaré llevar de nuevo.

La nieve está cayendo.

Las sábanas tapan nuestro secreto.

Mi amor. Por ti.

_Tonight_

_Esta noche_

Todo.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Wola a todas!

Aquí me tenéis de nuevo, lo prometido es deuda y como dije, os merecéis un regalo por navidad.

_20 Sueños y 2 Almas_ será lo que vosotras queráis que sea, ya que es vuestro, os lo dedico porque, como no me canso de decir, Lira Garbo no existiria de no ser por el apoyo que día a día recibo de cada una de vosotras, que no me abandonáis en ningún capítulo de mis historias y hasta en las peores me acompañáis.

Por eso, mi idea era one-shots navideños, pequeños capítulos o historias sobre Draco y Hermione, por supuesto, con las condiciones que vosotras me pidiérais.

En esto está el género: romance, drama, humor, acción; escenarios: Hogwarts, cualquier lugar del mundo, cualquier época; si queréis algo especial como una poesía, una canción o una cita y características a vuestra entera disposición.

Respecto a este primer one-shot, me lo he dedicado a mí misma por la situación en general que yo estoy sintiendo y la verdad se puede sacar bastante de la escena, si la leéis con sumo cuidado y lentitud, podéis captar detalles y quizá os sorprenda pues hay varias maneras de interpretar la historia. Me gustaría que me lo dijérias todo en un review (la más fácil) o un e-mail o por messenger o...lo que sea.

- La canción es **"My all" de Mariah Carey.** Si pudiérais escucharla, os quedaréis impresionadas, os lo aseguro.

Os repito que tenéis derecho a la escena que queráis con vuestras condiciones y claro, con mi toque :P Yo lo intentaré hacer lo mejor posible para que os guste.

Está programado que sean veinte capítulos, uno por día, pero como no suelo ser muy puntual, quizá publique dos un día o me olvide un día o no pueda, en fin, intentaré ser puntual. También el número es veinte pero si son muchas peticiones, se ampliará así que no os preocupéis y pedir :P También si hay peticiones muy parecidas intentaré (para que sea más original) unirlo en un sólo capi.

Ah, una cosa sin importancia, la pareja será Draco y Hermione, para los despistados. Por supuesto no tiene que haber siempre amor, ni siquiera sexo, si queréis algo que hable de los sentimienos de ambos sin que el otro aparezca o...no sé ya qué imaginar.

Y otra cosa, sin importancia, los fics serán navideños o con algo característico de la navidad, aquí por ejemplo, el frío, la nieve y el fin de año.

Estoy a vuestra disposición.

Por favor, no os reprimáis en vuestras peticiones por escandalosas que parezcan, ¿de acuerdo?

Creo que es hora ya de que me vaya y antes me gustaría dedicarle el capítulo, (para todas, por supuesto) pero en especial para **Rakel **(Perdóname por "Prisionera de un Sangre Limpia", que te quiero muchísimo!) y a **Ally**, que me ayudaron mucho con el título.

Y sin más preámbulos, me despido hasta pronto.

Os quiero!

_**Lira Garbo**_

****

_"Si la pasión,_

_si la locura no pasaran_

_alguna vez_

_por las almas..._

_¿De qué valdría la vida?"_

**Jacinto Benavente**


	2. Por una carta

_Por una carta_

_¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸_

_Tan cerca y tan lejos._

Te miro.

Me miras.

Te anhelo. Con toda mi alma.

Me gustaría tanto que supieras lo que siento, lo que me haces sentir en cada mirada.

Tus ojos irradian una fuerza que no soy capaz de doblegar, una fuerza que me posee, una fuerza que me hace estremecer.

Te busco por todos lados. Te busco mientras siento los latidos de mi corazón, golpeando en mi pecho, nerviosa. Te busco, como si fueras mi salvación, como si fueras el elixir de la vida que no tengo cuando no estás.

Te veo, siento que mi mundo tiembla, que todas las barreras se desploman, que vuelvo a respirar.

Eres la gota que calma mi sed, eres el deseo que encierra mi silencio, eres la imagen con la que sueño cada noche.

_Es como te siento. Únicamente nos separan unos centímetros de pared y sin embargo es un abismo. Entre tú y yo hay un mundo que no puedo atravesar._

Me golpeo, una y otra vez, contra ese muro. Y caigo al suelo. Y caigo al abismo.

¿Por qué ese espacio tan grande en estas distancias tan cortas?

Estás en la misma aula y sin embargo, alzo la mano y no puedo alcanzarte, te escurres entre mis dedos, como el agua de la fuente de los deseos.

_Nos separa algo contra lo que no puedo luchar. Eres más fuerte que yo. Tengo que reconocerlo. Puedes conmigo. Soy adicta a ti. Tus ojos son como una droga a la que me he vuelto adicta sin darme cuenta. Me levanto cada día deseando encontrarme con alguna de esas miradas que llegan hasta mí extraviadas del camino que deseaban seguir._

Camino, camino y pierdo el rumbo.

De nuevo estás allí. Me estás mirando, la gente está detrás mía pero no, tú me miras a mí, me miras y siento miedo, siento dolor y siento anhelo.

Siento un nudo en el pecho, que me aprieta y me duele, me duele, duele tanto, tenerte ahí, sé que estás y sé que no te puedo alcanzar.

_Cada vez que esto ocurre me llevo conmigo parte de esos ojos, parte de esa mirada tímida que acabamos de compartir, siempre en la distancia. Y debería dejar de hacerlo porque sé que poco a poco me va a causar un daño categórico e irreparable._

Lloro detrás de la puerta, ahogando mi llanto mientras mi amiga me pregunta si estoy bien.

Estoy bien, solo un poco enamorada. Nada más.

Pero me es completamente imposible.

_Podría intentar alcanzarte, pero te desvanecerías como humo entre mis dedos. Eres como intentar abrazar una nube, acariciar el aire o besar el agua. Tan inalcanzable que sin darme cuenta me derrumbo ante ti. Y ante tu mirada que se me clava en el alma como dagas afiladas. Y duele. Inimaginablemente duele. Más de lo que yo pensaba._

Lo sueño, despierta. Te veo, con tu gesto orgulloso, y dueles, tanto.

¿Qué sientes tú? ¿Qué sientes en cada una de nuestras miradas? ¿Qué sientes ahora mientras lees mis versos? ¿Qué sientes?

¿Cómo puedo penetrar en tu fría barrera de hielo? ¿Cómo puedo derretirla?

Tuyos son mis sueños.

Tuyos son cada uno de mis pensamientos.

Tuya soy, sin quererlo.

¿Es odio lo que siento?

_¿Acaso te odio?_

_Probablemente sí. No es hacia nada ni hacia nadie… más que hacia a mí._

_Me odio infinitamente por sentir esto, por ser tan vulnerable, por derrumbarme, por no saber seguir adelante, por mi tiempo perdido pensando en tus ojos, tus manos, tu boca… por mi obsesión y por supuesto por seguir con esto después de todo._

Hemos chocado esta mañana.

Me miraste y no pude alejar tus ojos de mí, en todo el día.

Mis amigos me decían que saliese a jugar con la nieve.

¿Cómo puedo jugar si temo que en cada rincón oscuro, tú te encuentres? Si tiemblo, pensando en verte y caer de nuevo, al precipicio.

Creí que con el paso del tiempo sería capaz de soportarlo. De acallar el dolor hasta hacerlo desaparecer. Pero no soy capaz y me odio por ello. Debería ser más fuerte, más fuerte que todo eso, más fuerte que tus ojos.

_¿Por qué no me rindo de una vez? Sé que lo tengo todo perdido, que no hay nada que hacer… y sigo atrapada en tu mirada sin poder salir de allí._

A cada paso eres más imposible. Intento concienciarme pero mi corazón no quiere entenderlo. Es como decirle al Sol que deje de brillar.

_Entre tú y yo no hay nada y nunca lo habrá. Sólo un encuentro fortuito en medio de miles de personas buscando un lugar en concreto. Una única vez en la que tus labios se dirigían a mí. Una primera y última vez en la que tus miradas eran exclusivas para mí. Pero nada más que eso…_

_Y sigues allí, al otro lado de la pared, lejos de mí escasos centímetros. Pero sin embargo te encuentras en otro tiempo, en otra inmensidad…_

**oooooooo**

Fue valiente y cobarde, a la vez.

Valiente por arriesgarse y tentar, a pesar de que fuera peligroso, no importaba.

Cobarde por huir, escapar a afrontar lo que ocurriría después.

Para ella fue un alivio, aligerar el peso de su alma. Compartir al fin el secreto que poco a poco la estaba consumiendo en silencio.

Mandó a una lechuza para que se la entregara. En el sombre no había nada escrito, sólo en el interior, abajo, a pie de página, su nombre: Hermione Granger.

Regresó a su sala común e intentó hacer vida normal. Todo lo normal posible.

Era imposible. Sólo tenía sus ojos en su mente. Los ojos más hermosos que había visto nunca, la perseguían hasta despierta. Creía que moriría si la obsesión continuaba.

A la noche, se peinó el espeso cabello y se miró al espejo del baño mientras sus compañeras cerraban la puerta de la habitación y se disponían a dormir.

No estaba cansada, ni siquiera tenía necesidad de sueño. Seguía muriendo por dentro, no podía soportar la incertidumbre.

¿Habría leído la carta? ¿Qué pensaría? El nudo en su estómago seguía retorciéndose, era peor la duda que el propio saber.

Se sentó en un sillón cualquiera y observó el fuego, encogida en sí misma.

Estuvo gran parte de la noche en la misma postura, sintiendo nervios y angustia, junto con el mismo dolor en su corazón.

Entonces, a las seis, algo picó la ventana.

Miró asustada a la vidriera y ahogó un grito al ver dos ojos negros a través del cristal.

Sólo al serenarse, comprendió.

Abrió, casi temblando, el cierre de la ventana. Una lechuza orgullosa entró, extendiendo sus alas y se posó en el borde de la mesa. En su pico llevaba un sobre de color crema.

Lo tendió a la Gryffindor, después de revisarla con sus enormes ojos y, casi al instante que la carta cayó en su mano, alzando el vuelo, se marchó por el mismo sitio del que había venido.

Hermione ni siquiera cerró la ventana, a pesar del frío que por ella se colaba.

Tan sólo podía mirar el sobre, casi sin respirar, sintiendo sus dedos sobre ella y el latir de la esperanza.

Con los dedos trémulos, abrió el sobre por una punta y tirando de ella, la carta quedó al descubierto. Suspiró y la tomó delicadamente.

Cerró los ojos, cerciorándose que aquello no era un sueño, no, aquello era real. Muy real.

Al fin, armada de valor, sabiendo que aquella carta decidía su destino, separó la hoja exquisitamente doblada y observó una esmerada caligrafía con tinta china.

_"Mi tiempo es la fantasía. Mi fantasía es mi válvula de escape._

_Tus ojos son la paz. Nuestras miradas son el descanso que necesita mi alma corrompida por el dolor y la maldad._

_¿Cómo puedes quererme? ¿Cómo puedes querer al ser despreciable en que me he convertido? ¿Cómo tú, sí, tú, puede hablarme de amor cuando jamás lo he conocido?_

_Dudas de mi verdad, anhelas un imposible, eres una bohemia. Por eso te quiero._

_No sabes lo que me cuesta decírtelo, no sabes las reglas que he roto por ti._

_Por eso te odio, Hermione Granger, porque te amo. "_

Una lágrima se deslizó por sus ojos y un sollozo largo se abrió camino entre sus labios.

Era un sueño, no podía ser cierto.

Era demasiado bonito para ser real.

ooooo

La siguiente carta fue muy ambigua. Le contó sentimientos que nadie podía imaginar que sintiese. Situaciones y emociones que jamás había sido capaz de describir a nadie.

Él le respondió, con una carta llena de fuerza, le confesó sus miedos y sus pasiones.

Ella lloró mientras sonreía, emocionada.

Las cartas se repitieron a lo largo de toda la semana.

Hermione y Draco nunca habían sido tan felices. Cómplices, el juego de sus miradas continuaba a los ojos ajenos de los demás. Pero ellos sabían que compartían un secreto, su secreto.

Y entonces, un día, cruzaron sin mentiras, pisando los prejuicios, un camino vallado, superando las barreras.

Acabaron las cartas pero le siguieron las conversaciones. Conversaciones hasta altas horas de la noche, incluso de la madrugada.

Anhelos porque el día comenzase de nuevo para continuar aquella conversación pendiente.

Llegó el día en que se sentían parte del otro como de sí mismo.

Y subieron el último escalón que los separaba.

Una noche nevada, se besaron envueltos por copos de nieve, en un abrazo deseado y un sentimiento demasiado grande para ocultarlo.

- ¿Eres feliz? - le preguntó él mientras la miraba fijamente.

- Mucho. - sonrió ella.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque mi sueño se ha hecho realidad.

- ¿Yo soy tu sueño?

- Tú eres mi verdad.

Se besaron, en el murmullo de la navidad, que blanca y dulce, llenaba de amor dos corazones unidos por una confesión. Por una carta.

_,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸_

Wola mis niñas! ¡Feliz Navidad!

Esta petición es un regalo para **Suiris,** para mí más conocida como **Marina**. Los fragmentos en cursiva en la parte de Hermione, son de su propiedad. Esta historia, o algo parecido, le ocurrió a ella y ahora es feliz junto a su novio.

He intentado poner en ella todas mis ganas, hacerlo lo mejor posible.

¡Mil besos, preciosa! Gracias por confiar en mí, ya sabes que tienes una amiga cuando la necesites, en mí. ¡Qué te quiero muchísimo!

El siguiente capítulo lo cuelgo a continuación y allí contesto a vuestros reviews, ¿ok?

Os quiero!!

**_Lira Garbo_**

****

_Haz lo necesario para lograr_

_tu más ardiente deseo,_

_y acabarás lográndolo._

_**Ludwig van Beethoven**_


	3. Escondido en la sombra

_Escondido en las sombras_

_,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸_

Debo estar loco, desquiciado.

He perdido la cabeza, por una mujer.

Sí, por una mujer, y no cualquiera, no una mujer corriente de esas que tienen la cabeza llena de moda y belleza, no. Ella es distinta. Ella es la única a la que no debo acercarme.

Me mira con sus ojos marrones, y siento que su miel se funde en mis pupilas.

Se muerde el labio y siento que me está arañando la piel.

Respira y siento que el corazón no me late, no lo oigo, no está. Se desboca, por ella.

Día tras día la observo, desde lejos. Ella parece no verme y si lo hace, procura ignorarme.

Me toman por loco. ¡Lo estoy! Estoy loco, por ella.

Sonríe, pícaramente. ¿Pensará que soy un bobo, por intentar acercarme a ella, después de todo el daño que le he hecho? ¿Pensará que soy un estúpido, un arrogante y un pobre niño rico?

¿Qué pensará? ¿Qué pasará por esa cabecita, que porta los cabellos que envuelven mis sueños?

Y no lo niego, que me muero por ella. Que no siento, ya, nada.

Desayuno, almuerzo y ceno, con su recuerdo.

¿No estás cansada?, le pregunto a su imagen, que duerme junto a mi almohada. No, ¿por qué?, pregunta con su voz inocente y sus pestañas al viento. Porque no has parado de dar vueltas en mi mente.

Todo el día.

Y uno y otro día.

¿Cómo comenzó esto? ¿Cuándo dejé de verte como una enemiga para pasar a verte como mi mayor deseo? ¿Cuándo, cómo y por qué?

Un día perdido de un mes frío, pasaste por mi vera, estabas a escasos centímetros, yo estaba justo, detrás de la pared. Pasaste y yo, en vez de atacar, en vez de cumplir mi misión, me quedé parado, petrificado mientras tú pasabas.

Olías a rosas rojas, intensas, un perfume embriagador, fuerte y dulce a la vez.

Tragué saliva.

Parecías tan segura de ti misma, tan positiva, como si nada pudiera derrumbar tu firmeza.

¿Por qué? Aún me lo pregunto. Quizá fuera una travesura del destino.

Tenía que haberte matado en aquel instante. Salir de la pared y murmurar las dos palabras que te llevarían lejos de mí. Pero no. Fui un cobarde, te vi pasar y te vi alejarte, hasta que fuiste un punto difuminoso.

Levanté mis manos y las miré. Temblaban. Estaba temblando y un sudor helado me recorría la frente.

Susurré tu nombre mientras apretaba el puño e intentaba respirar con normalidad.

¿No entiendes que eres mi oxígeno? Sino pasas por la la avenida, como todas las tardes al salir del trabajo, no puedo continuar protegiéndote, moriría yo antes.

Llevo la marca del mal en mi antebrazo, la serpiente me clava sus dientes en lo más profundo de mis venas, me inyecta su veneno, mientras tu caminas. Y esos inútiles prejuicios, pues no me sirven para defenderme de ti, parecen evaporarse mientras pasas despreocupada, casi siempre sonriente.

Yo aguardo callado, esperando, en el mismo lugar, todos los días, sin faltar a la cita ni uno sólo.

Tú sabes que estoy allí. No sé si sabrás quién soy. No he cambiado mucho, por fuera no, por dentro, demasiado.

Sólo sé que cuando pasas, he notado que a veces, giras tu mirar, en vez de dirigirlo hacia delante, lo doblas, me miras de soslayo, sonríes y me privas de tu mirar.

El agua cae sobre mí, está helada. Es invierno. Un duro y frío invierno.

¿Por qué aparcas tu coche en la acera contraria?

¿Acaso no tienes aparcamiento propio en la empresa?

Bendito sea tu jefe, él me da la oportunidad de verte, incluso cuando nieva, llueve o truena.

Estás tan hermosa con esa bufanda roja y los guantes. La gabardina es un complemento más. Tu figura parece alta e inalcanzable cuando pasas taconeando frente a mí.

Han colocado un árbol en el centro de la avenida.

Cada vez anochece antes, ahora la oscuridad me regala el brillo de tus pupilas y el brillo del carmín de tus labios.

He mirada al árbol durante una hora y media. Los adornos relucen como estrellas en un cielo despejado. Bolas rojas, azules, blancas, amarillas. Las luces por encima de los semáforos que cambian continuamente su color de rojo a verde y de verde a ámbar.

Soplo en mis manos frías, me estoy congelando. Debo llevar una chaqueta más gruesa la próxima vez.

Me ha caído una gota en la cabeza. ¿Lluvia o gotera?

Casi me pierdo tu paso por culpa de la estúpida gota.

Maldita sea, ahora empieza a llover.

Y no ha parado desde ese día. Siete días, el cielo llora.

Me encanta tu paraguas, ¿sabes? Naranja. Original. Eres el centro de atención de toda la calle. Pero no miran al paraguas, sino a ti. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Te encanta. Lo sé. Estás sonriendo. ¿Acaso me estás tentando?

He visto como te mira el vendedor de la empresa inmobiliaria de la avenida. Es alto, moreno y con ojos azules. Le miro de arriba a abajo con un deje de asco.

¿Se cree que puede conquistarte con su pose de galán? Pobre iluso.

Me gustaría cruzar la calle y pegarle un puñetazo, reventarle el ojo y que escupiera sangre. Estúpido. ¿Quién se cree para mirarte así?

Hoy lo ha vuelto a hacer. Como lo coja...le hago un "crucio".

No, no, Draco, no te sulfures. Contrólate.

¿De qué te ríes? ¿De mí?

No me retes.

He pensado en secuestrarte. Sí. No, no me volví más loco aún. Voy a secuestrarte.

Aprovecharé la lluvia para ponerme un abrigo negro y un sombrero que tape mi cabeza. Me pondría antifaz, para ser más romántico pero no creo que te vayan esa clase de jueguitos. Eres una chica seria.

Cuando cruces mi esquina, saldré del escondite, te arrastraré. Nadie se percatará. Quizá el de la inmobiliaria pero para entonces, ya habré acabado con él.

Entonces, cuando te tenga allí, junto a mí, te apartaré el pelo de la cara. ¿Sabes? Siempre lo llevas en la cara, tú te lo quitas continuamente, con los guantes, pero siempre vuelve a ti. Te lo colocas detrás de la oreja, te lo echas hacia atrás.

Imposible.

Me vuelve loco tu pelo. Podría contar tus mil y un rizos y volverme loco hundiendo mis dedos en tus bucles castaños. Olería su perfume, aspiraría tu aroma y me quedaría allí por el resto de mis días.

Y después te besaré. Te abrazaré y te besaré, como nunca he besado a nadie, como jamás te han besado. Recordarás nuestro beso por ser el primero y el más emocionante.

¿Te gusta la idea?

Después, juntos, nos iremos del país y del mundo si hace falta, para que nadie te haga daño, para que nadie nos encuentre jamás ni nos pueda reprochar nada. En un lugar donde tú sólo seas Hermione y yo solo sea Draco.

Allí donde no haya ni bien, ni mal. Ni ansia de poder, ni sangre, ni siquiera dolor.

Es bonito, ¿verdad? Será mi regalo de navidad.

Estuve mirando en el escaparate de la tienda de regalos. La que está a dos tiendas de la inmobiliaria. En él hay un colgante. Me encanta. Es un colgante precioso, el más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

Te lo voy a comprar. Creo que tendré dinero suficiente, sino, lo robaré, pero será tuyo, eso te lo juro.

Es de oro blanco, parece hecho de nieve y tiene en el filo una pequeña perla, con forma de corazón, que desprende luz propia.

La adoro. Le ha quitado al puesto al árbol y es después de ti, la cosa más bella que existe.

La he envuelto en una cajita roja. Sé que adoras ese color. Le puse un lazo del mismo color y estuve un buen rato frente a la tarjeta. ¿Qué debía escribirte? Nada se me ocurría.

Para ti...que no sabes quien soy, pero yo sí sé quien eres, con cariño.

No, definitivamente, no se enteraría.

Estoy loco por ti. Te observo.

Me tomaría por un acosador.

Aunque no puedas verme, siempre estoy presente.

Una secta o algo peor.

Y si le pongo tan solo dos palabras, las únicas dos palabras que nadie jamás ha podido arrancarme.

Sí, me gusta.

Espero impaciente. Miro al cielo. Qué extraño está. Aún la estrella de mi tejado, no ha salido. Qué frío hace, se me están congelando los dedos. Soplo, y vuelvo a soplar. Mi aire hace una bolsa de humo.

De pronto, me he quedado sin sentido ni habla.

Estás pasando por delante mía. No puedo ni pestañear.

Toda la avenida te mira. Al igual que yo, están eclipsados por ti.

La llevas, en el cuello, cayendo delicadamente en tu pecho, entre tus senos. Estás tan hermosa con ella. Me gustaría hacerte un retrato, o una fotografía. No podré olvidar nunca este momento.

La llevas. La llevas.

Sonrío como un idiota y pasas, a menos velocidad que el resto de los días.

¿Acaso ha sido mi imaginación? ¿Sí? Lo he imaginado.

Me estoy volviendo loco.

No puedo conciliar el sueño.

Oigo villancicos por todas partes. Y oigo tu nombre en todos ellos.

Me acuesto y me tapo con decenas de mantas, para apaciguar el frío vacío que hay en mí. Me faltas tú.

Y tan solo a un movimiento de cerrar los ojos, tú. Apareces como un flash, fugaz y repentino, en mi cabeza, tu boca, tus ojos, tu pelo.

De nuevo, flash, te veo desnuda, a mi lado. Me estás mirando. La nieve cae sobre ti.

Te me acercas. Yo cierro los ojos y siento tu contacto como una brisa caliente recorriendo mi piel, como suaves olas en la orilla del mar.

No quiero despertar, es un sueño demasiado hermoso. Es un imposible demasiado anhelado.

Tengo un nudo en el estómago. Alzo los dedos en el aire. Quiero tocarte, quiero sentirte junto a mí.

En el sueño, te abrazo y oigo tu voz en mi oído.

En la realidad, estoy solo en mi cama, llamándote, sudoroso y con lágrimas en los ojos.

La hora no llega. El reloj parece haberse detenido esta tarde.

Quiero verte. No aguanto más.

Para entretenerme pienso en cómo despidiremos el año.

¿Te quedarás con el turno de noche, muñeca?

Si es así, tendré que llevarme la cena al callejón. Si quieres te llevo mousse de chocolate, me sale exquisito. Siempre he sido un gran cocinero, sí, te lo demuestro cuando quieras.

¿En tu casa o en la mía?

Llegas, con retraso.

Y entonces, todas las luces de la avenida se encienden. Pero mi luz principal, está apagada.

Siento como mi cuerpo entra en espasmos.

¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás llorando? ¿Es eso una lágrima o lluvia? Miro al cielo. No, no llueve, ni siquiera nieva. Asquerosa navidad.

¿Por qué lloras, Hermione?

Quiero correr junto a ti y abrazarte, que llores en mi hombro, sentir el sabor salado de tus lágrimas en mi hombro, en mi cuello o en mis labios.

No llores, por favor. Me estás rompiendo el alma. No llores, Hermione.

Hermione, no llores porque si tú sufres, yo sufro, Hermione, no llores porque me estás matando. Siento mi alma, rota en pedazos.

Hermione, por favor, no llores. ¡Hermione!

- Hermione...

Te limpias la cara con un pañuelo, sentada en el coche, mirándote por el retrovisor.

Tranquila, sigues estando preciosa.

Me levanto, mis piernas se quejan, estaban adormiladas y adoloridas.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Por qué lloras, Hermione?

No puedo más, no puedo, me estoy volviendo loco.

Conduzco hasta el borde de un acantilado. Allí el mar, furioso, rompe las olas contra el precipicio.

¿Y si me tiro? ¿Y si acabo de una vez con mi sufrimiento? Tú jamás serás mía. Serás siempre ese sueño que cada noche me acompaña entre mis pesadillas, meciéndome como si de una nana se tratase.

Ahora lloro yo, mientras pateo las piedras del filo. Quiero caer, sólo necesito un empujón.

Soy un Slytherin. Soy valiente y arrojadizo.

Ya no soy un Slytherin. No, soy un sucio traidor, me recuerdo a mí mismo. Soy un miserable traidor, que no pudo apoyar a su bando, por una mujer. Que no pudo desterrar la luz por culpa de esa estrella que me eclipsó.

Caigo de rodillas, me clavo las piedrecitas.

No siento dolor. No más del pesar de mi alma.

Grito tu nombre, se lo grito al mar y al viento, se lo grito al que lo quiera escuchar.

Hermione, ¿acaso quieres escucharme tú? ¡Escúchame! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Escúchame de una vez!

Existo, soy el recuerdo tras la pared, soy tu segunda sombra, soy el que no duerme pensando en si estarás bien, sabiendo que estás al otro maldito lado de la pared. Sí, estás ahí. Tengo miedo de que alguien salte tu balcón, aunque yo mismo lo esté vigilando, tengo miedo de que echen abajo tu puerta, aunque yo mire constantemente por la mirilla, que nadie se acerque.

Tengo miedo, Hermione. Tengo tanto miedo por ti.

No puedo más.

Me detengo frente a tu puerta. Es de noche. Está nevando. Es fin de año. Pero tú estás en tu casa. ¿Por qué no te fuiste a celebrar con tus amigos? ¿Por qué no hiciste planes?

Estoy descalzo en el suelo del rellano. No sé qué hacer. Miro tu puerta. Marrón de roble, alta, infinita. Miro el marco, miro mi propia puerta. Miro el pie de la escalera y el ascensor inmóvil.

Tengo miedo, Hermione. Tengo miedo de dormirme esta noche y no despertar para verte mañana.

Avanzo. Sino lo grito, muero. ¿Te he dicho ya que te amo?

Cojo el pomo, no puedo abrir la puerta, lo sé. Aún queda el último trámite.

No puedo, Hermione. ¿Lo entiendes? No puedo.

Y agacho la cabeza, escondiédola entre los hombros y me doy media vuelta. Mi puerta está abierta. Ni siquiera me preocupa cerrarla.

Estoy llegando cuando oigo un roce, un sonido leve y casi inexistente.

Me detengo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué esperanza me queda?

Nunca ha habido esperanza.

- No te vayas...

Tu voz me hiela la sangre, me para el corazón, me explota el alma, me aleja de la razón.

Eres tú. Estás allí.

Con un camisón, con el pelo suelto y un rastro leve de lágrimas en tus mejillas.

Me miras y me haces daño con tu mirar. Me miras y siento que no puedo más, que he aguantado demasiado ya.

Acorto la distancia y trago saliva. ¿Debo? ¿Quiero?

No puedo hablar, apenas puedo respirar. Tu imagen ocupa todo mi espacio.

Estás ahí. Levanto la mano y extiendo los dedos. Tú, cierras los ojos, tan delicada y sutil. La yema de mis dedos roza tu aura y siento como una corriente eléctrica me recorre la columna vertebral en menos de un microsegundo.

Abres los ojos. ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tienes los ojos más hermosos del universos? Tienes los ojos más tristes y melancólicos del mundo. Podría derretirme en ellos y deslizarme por tu piel.

Me coges la mano. Me tiras al abismo. Y tú, conmigo.

No debemos, no, ¿verdad? Es más poderoso el deseo.

El colchón chirria. Pero no me importa. Mis dedos ávidos recorren la superficie de tu cuerpo y rápidamente, estás desnuda, estás como yo lo había imaginado, dorada, morena, más hermosa que en todos mis sueños juntos.

Quiero llorar pero me muerdo la lengua mientras acaricio tus poros con mis dedos, muy suavemente.

Tengo miedo de hacerte daño, Hermione, como si sólo fueras una figurita de porcelana que con nada se rompe. Como un sueño de algodón que flota por el aire y puede desvanecerse en cualquier segundo.

Beso tu vientre. Torneo tus caderas, acaricio tu espalda, te cubro de besos, recorro tu cuerpo con mis labios y mi lengua, mientras tú sonríes y respiras entre suspiros.

Te hago mía, sintiendo como algo en mi adentro se agita más violentamente que el propio ritmo de nuestra acción.

Estás unida a mí, estoy dentro de ti, somos uno. Oigo tu voz ahogada en mi oído. Te tengo encima mía y siento como te deslizas sobre mi torso, como una sigilosa felina.

Estoy viviendo un sueño, ¿verdad?

¿Eres real, Hermione? ¿O es otro sueño? ¿Es otro sueño? No.

Caes sobre mi y te oigo decir mi nombre entre jadeos. No, eres real. ¿Verdad? Abro los ojos, asustado.

Sigues allí. Me relajo y te abrazo. Te echo en el colchón. Buscas mi cuerpo con desesperación. No te dejaré jamás, no me dejes tú.

Quiero pasarme la vida contigo, quiero tenerte para siempre. No puedo soportarte lejos de mí, ni un día más.

Lo has sabido todo este tiempo. Sí. Eres muy lista. Siempre lo has sabido. Por eso caminabas tan segura. Sabías que yo te protegía, sabías que siempre lo he hecho y que nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

Ahora estás sonriendo. ¿Eres feliz?

Olvida el pasado incluso el futuro y piensa en este momento, Hermione. ¿Eres feliz?

- Te quiero...

Soy feliz. Soy tan feliz. Nunca en mi vida había experimentado algo así. Este sentimiento es lo más hermoso que he sentido nunca. Es lo más bello que existe. Lo sé.

Te adoro, Hermione, te adoro.

Ojalá hubiese durado por siempre...para siempre.

Oí un ruido. Lo supe entonces. Era nuestra última noche.

Tú dormías abrazada a mi camisa y a la almohada.

Las sombras avanzaron. No pararían nunca de perseguirte.

Su boca de lobo se clavó en mis ojos.

¿Mi vida por la tuya? Era un buen trato.

Sólo un adiós. Te besé en la boca, tu dijiste dos palabras. Y fue lo último que escuché de tu boca de fresa.

Me coloqué frente a la sombra y estreché su mano. Estaba tranquilo, estaba en paz.

Era una promesa. E incluso un mortífago, no incumple una promesa de muerte.

Fue rápido, casi indoloro, hasta que caí en el suelo y noté la sangre en mi boca.

La sombra se desvaneció, como la paz.

Llegó el dolor.

Cerré los ojos, la sangre cayó por mi barbilla y mojó mi cuello. Sentía mi sangre caliente, con sabor metálico, impidiéndole al aire subir a mis pulmones.

Hermione.

Me voy.

Aspirabas el olor de mi camisa, tan dulcemente, tan ajena a todo. ¿Qué pensarías al día siguiente cuando despertaras y me encontraras muerto a los pies de tu cama?

Me hubiera gustado que no me hubieras visto muerto pero, no podía morir lejos de ti.

Lentamente se apoderó de mí una sensación confusa. Me zumbaban los oídos. ¿Era aquello la muerte o el infierno?

Abrí los ojos y vi el cielo.

Sí. Aquel era mi cielo. Tú. Seguías durmiendo. Tú, te clavaste en mis ojos.

El corazón dio su último latido con un sonido sordo y triste.

Abrí la boca, sin pronunciar palabra.

Mi último pensamiento es para ti, Hermione.

"Te quiero".

Y en mi sangre estaba tu imagen reflejada.

Había muerto.

_,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸_

Wola mis niñas!

Sobre este one-shot, está dedicado a YaShi-mgj, espero que te guste, linda, quisiste drama pues ahí quedó ;)

Esta historia me encantó y la verdad, os confieso, lloré escribiéndola, sobre todo en la última parte en que ya sabía el final y uff...que llantina me pegué.

Espero vuestros comentarios con ansia, de este capi y del anterior, sois muy necesarias para mí. Reviews o e-mails, por favor, no me abandonéis.

Sobre las peticiones, tengo ya en mente muchas y voy a intentar coger el ritmo para hacer una por día, es que es difícil, eh :P

Y también tengo que ponerme con mis otros dos fics.

Weno, os espero!

Os quiero!

_**Lira Garbo**_

**Contestación a reviews**

**Mellizas-Malfoy**: Wola primita del alma!¡Pues ya somos dos!Yo también amo a Mariah Carey, Dios, ese "Hero" :D Me alegro de que te gustara el regalito de navidad, a ver si te animas y me pides algo, ¿ok? Besotes linda!

**Sally-malfoy:** Wola linda!Gracias! ;) Tu sugerencia está siendo estudiada, jeje. Bueno, si yo soy tu escritora del alma, tú eres mi fan del alma, ¿nu? Jeje, enga preciosa, mil besos, cuídate!

**Rasaaabe:** Wola mi niña!Me alegro que ya quede zanjado el tema de Prisionera. Ahora, centrémonos ;) Espero que te vaya muy bien en los exámenes de recuperación y ánimo que estoy segura que los vas a sacar! Muchísimos besos!Tqm!

**DamaDelInfierno**:Wola preciosa!Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te gustara el one-shot :) Gracias por tu ánimo, de verdad. Mil besos!!

**Zeisse**: Wola Guapisima!¿Cómo tas? Jeje, gracias, me alegro de que te gustase. Tu idea está siendo estudiada ;) Ya mismo en proyecto :P Weno, espero que te vaya todo genial y verte más!Besazos!

**Hermy-BlackMalfoy**: Wola preciosa!Muchas gracias. Me gusta tu idea :) La estoy poniendo en marcha! Weno, sólo te pido paciencia, jejeje. Mil besazos!Cuídate y feliz navidad!

**-SuiRis-:**Wola mi niña! Bueno, lo primero, espero no haberte decepcionado con el capítulo dos, puse todas mis fuerzas para que saliera bien y plasmara tus sentimientos pero es que es tan difícil, lo intento imaginar pero es algo tan grande...algo tan desconocido para mí esos sentimientos de opresión y libertad...sólo espero haberte hecho feliz con mi regalo porque le puse muchas ganas y todo mi amor para ti! Que te deseo todo lo mejor, que te adoro, ¿ya lo sabes! Que te cuídes y que sigas a tu corazón sin dejar de escuchar a tu mente porque a veces cuando nos enamoramos, cometemos muchas locuras. :) Mil besazos!! (K)(K)(K)

**Hitomi Felton:** Wola wapetona! Jajaja, weno pues a ver si me paso por tus fics, te tengo abandonada, sorry. Jaja, ¿Te gustó mi biografía? Qué arte tienen Draco y Herm ¿verdad? Eres de Barcelona, tmb. Jeje, parece que todas mis amigas últimamente viven allí xD Weno, sobre la edad, yo he dicho siempre que hay gente que con menos edad ya sabe más de la vida y tiene más madurez y gente más mayor a la que le ocurre lo contrario, eso no depende de la edad que marquen los años sino de las experiencias vividas y sobre todo, de cómo lo hayas vivido. Con esto no quiero decir que yo sea...oo...pero bueno, creo que la lectura me ha ayudado mucho :) Weno mi niña, te dejo, mil besotes!(Espero tu petición!)

**YaShi-mgj**: Wola wapetona!Muchas gracias, celebro que te guste :) Este segundo capi te lo dediqué a ti porque me pediste drama y romance, espero haberte satisfecho porque puse muchas ganas en el proyecto. :) Mil besotes!!

**Karon:** Wola mi niña preciosa!Estoy resfriadilla, ¿sabes? Jeje, ¿y tú qué tal?Espero que todo te vaya muy lindo!Ya me contarás! ;) :P Gracias, siempre he admirado a Afrodita (una gran escritora de fanfiction) por cómo escribe las escenas de sexo porque yo soy incapaz de no ponerme a escribir sentimientos entre ellas, es algo superior a mí, por eso me superé mucho en "No es historia de amor" y ahora, es todo un reto hacerlas así, sutiles, lentas y con muchos detalles para que tu cerebro trabaje al máximo :) Celebro que te guste!Tu historia la estoy trabajando! ;) Es muy lindo eso de enamorarse a través de miradas :D Por supesto que la pondré!Tiempo al tiempo!Mil besazosss!Cuídate!!

**Tyson violador:** Preciosa!!Muchas gracias! ¿Te bajaste la canción?¡Qué bien! y más si te gustó. Yo soy bastante fanática a las baladas, lo reconozco :$ y también a las letras en español, pero esta canción me puede. Espero que te sigan gustando los one-shot. Tu petición está siendo estudiada :P Y si te animas a sacar una historia así, avísame, ¿sí? ;) No quiero pedérmela. Mil besazos!Cuídate!

**Lara:** Wola mi niña linda!Jaja, ay, me haces sentir mal con lo que dices, no quiero que pierda la cabeza por mis fics, eh!Jeje, que sino te regaño! :D Es un gran elogio lo que me dices y te lo agradezco de corazón. Sobre Mariah Carey, ciertas canciones de ellas me fascinan, como My all, Hero o Open Arms. Soy muy romántica y ella tiene un estilo de voz muy personal. Me encanta construir miles de redes de ejemplos y adjetivos, lo hace más real, más poético y más hermoso en general. :) ¡Gracias! Tienes tiempo para pensar tu petición pero, quiero que tú me digas de qué quieres que trate, ¿sí? Sobre mis sentimientos, es fácil deducir que soy una bohemia, una enamorada de la vida y bueno, de algún chico por ahí, jeje, cuando quieras te cuento detalles, no quiero aburrirte ;) Creo que el amor es lo más bonito de la vida y por eso escribo tantos fics de amor, para intentar plasmar al menos un poquito de su fuerza. Bueno, me despido con ganas de volver a hablar contigo!Besazos!Cuídate, tqm!

**oooooooooo**

_El que puede cambiar sus_

_pensamientos puede cambiar_

_su destino._

_**Stephen Crane**_


	4. Con toda el alma

_Con toda el alma_

_,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸_

Me encuentro aquí sentada.

Siento el silencio cayendo sobre mí como un pesado hierro macizo, que me asfixia. Sin embargo, es una hoja de doble filo; siento que la soledad me ayuda a pensar, que me ayuda a no sentir, a pesar de que sé que es imposible desterrar este dolor de mi corazón.

No estás. Quizás jamás vuelvas a mí. ¿Te tuve alguna vez?

El frío de este invierno me ha calado muy dentro. Ahora sólo siento frío, pero no me incomoda, me gusta. Me recuerda a ti.

Tan duro, tan fuerte y tan hiriente, me hacias daño con tu máscara de hielo. Me hacias daño con esa doble personalidad que encerrabas, con esa pasión tan oculta y tan desatada en mí cuando tu estabas cerca.

Nos besamos mientras la nieve caía sobre nosotros. ¿Recuerdas? Nos besamos y sentí que mi cuerpo se erizaba completamente, que me faltaba el aire y el aliento, que expiraba y no era yo. Sentí tantos deseos de llorar y abrazarte, gritar muy alto que me hacias enloquecer y que no podía más.  
Jugabas conmigo, ¿sí, Malfoy? Jugamos como querías porque sabías, tan bien como yo, que estaba loca por ti.

¿Acaso tú no lo estabas, un poquito? ¿O era todo mentira?

Navidad.

Abrí aquel regalo y sentí que aquel dragón de cristal que reflejaba mis ojos, no era otra cosa que el frío cristal de tus pupilas, mirándome. Estabas dentro de aquel dragón.

Y miré al fuego. Estabas entre las llamas. En las llamas de mi deseo, en mis sueños.

¿Cómo empezó? No lo sé. ¿Cuándo los insultos ya no eran sino que mi boca no podía contener los deseos de mi cuerpo? ¿Cuándo perdí el control?

Esa tarde del regalo frente a la chimenea. Cuando vi la D.M en la pequeña nota en que me pedías que estuviera en los terrenos de Hogwarts esa noche.

Draco, ¿dragón o demonio? Ambas llevan el fuego en la piel. Ambas llevan el frío en la sangre.

Estabas allí, con las manos en los bolsillos y la vista perdida, ignorabas a propósito mi presencia. Me puse frente a ti, te miré enfadada y quise irme pero tu me paraste. Sonreías. Maldito Slytherin.

Te acercaste a mi rostro, ibas a besarme. No sé cómo reuní la fuerza necesaria para separarme y golpearte.

"No lo hagas nunca más", te dije, intentando que mi furia no se convirtiese en la flaqueza que estar a tan pocos centímetros de ti, me hacias sentir.

Reíste. Maldito. Te abofeteé de nuevo.

Ahora tenías sendas mejillas coloradas, con la silueta de mis dedos en tu pálida piel. Pero aquella sonrisa burlona no se te borró. Quise seguir pegándote, me cojiste las muñecas. ¿Sabes? Me dejé.

Estaba tan cansada.

El contacto de tu piel con la mía sólo fue un aliciente más. Maldito. ¿Qué poder sobrenatural tienes para que yo olvide todo cuando estoy contigo, pierda los papeles y la conciencia me abandone?

"Tranquila, Granger. Tranquila." Tan cerca de mi oído. Tan peligroso. Tan furtivo. ¿Juegas, Malfoy? Juegas conmigo.

No me soltaste. No me resistí.

Me besaste y la presión de tus dedos en mis muñecas fue mínima. Sentí paz y a la vez, algo revolviéndose en mi vientre, como una serpiente nerviosa, cascabeleando.

La nieve se derretía en la superficie de mis botas. La luna estaba escondida, el cielo estaba oscuro y tan solo unas tímidas estrellas se atrevían a asomar.

Quería que me abrazaras y sentirte pegado a mí, sentir el latido de tu corazón golpeando tu pecho, resonando en mí.

Te lo pedí y asombrosamente, accediste sin preguntar. Maldito Malfoy, ¿por qué eres tan maravilloso?

Y yo, tonta de mí, era un juego. Lo sabía, pero...me gustaba tanto.

¿Juegas, Malfoy? Estás jugando. Yo soy el premio, yo soy la presa tonta que se deja atrapar por los ojos brillantes, astutos, que observan mis movimientos.

La mañana siguiente era tan cálida dentro de Hogwarts. Los colores anaranjados y marrones de las paredes del Gran Comedor. El árbol de navidad, reluciendo en el centro, con los adornos centelleando, los espumillones y la estrella polar.

Caí, de nuevo. Debajo del muérdago. Estúpida tradición.

Miraste a ambos lados antes de besarme y yo sonreí mientras. Me hacia gracia verte así de previsor, tan poco seguro, tan normal.

Me besaste cogiéndome del rostro con ambas manos, acercándome tanto a ti que podía oler el perfume de tu cuello, tu fragancia particular, el olor a limpio y el calor.

No fue la última vez en aquel día, que nos escabullimos y buscamos un muérdago donde besarnos.

Tontos y arriesgados. Adolescentes.

Ahora miro atrás con anhelo, rienndome de lo payasos que éramos.

Esa noche navideña, todos dormían y nosotros nos acariciábamos en un aula descuidada, como otras tantas en los abandonados pasillos de Hogwarts. El castillo era solo nuestro. Éramos los reyes de aquel palacio encantado.

Fue todo tan hermoso, las caricias, los besos, los caminos que marcaste con tus labios en mi piel. Maldito. Tatuaste mi cuerpo con tu boca, torneaste mi figura, con tus manos como nadie nunca lo había hecho y yo reí y sonreí, porque me sentía especial entre tus brazos.

La chimenea dibujaba llamas en el suelo, en la alfombra donde nos encontrábamos, arropados por la apacible oscuridad y picados por la malicia de lo prohibido.

Aquella navidad fue inolvidable. Tengo grabado, cada encuentro, cada sonrisa y gesto.

Te abrí mi alma como nunca lo había hecho a nadie, dándote cada emoción y cada sentimiento, haciéndote portador de todo lo que yo contenía. Abriéndome a ti como jamás a nadie.

Era especial. Eras especial.

Me sentía protagonista de un cuento de hadas, hecho realidad. Era verdad que te tenía, aquellas noches, no eran soñadas. Tú sentías algo por mí. No supe qué, no supe si el sentimiento era tan grande como el que yo sentía. Quizá sí, quizá era tan desorbitado como el amor que creció en mí, con cada copo de nieve que por la ventana resbaló. O quizá no, quizá solo era una aventura que quisiste probar, morder del fruto del árbol que se te ofrecía.  
El tiempo pasó y nuestra navidad acabó. Pero el juego no. No había hecho más que comenzar.

No acabó aquel año, ni el siguiente, ni los demás, fuera del castillo, en el que cada navidad me mandabas un regalo con una nota y una cita.

Yo acudía, nunca falté. Tú tampoco.

Siempre fuimos dos intrépidos arriesgados.

Nadie lo supo. Creo que nadie lo sabe.

Pero esto ya no es un juego para mí, Draco, es algo más. Mucho más serio.

He madurado y ahora sé distinguir lo que siento. No era una pasión de niña inmadura, no, ¿es amor? Es amor. Dios, quiero convencerme de que no lo es, de que sigue siendo un capricho, una ilusión, un olvido, un paraíso que se desvanece con la luz del día.

No puedo.

Draco, no me llames. Porque tu voz al teléfono me hace recordar tus susurros en los pasillos, tu voz tras los árboles, las columnas, las puertas.

Draco, no me beses. Porque olvido quién soy y cuál es mi destino. Porque cierro los ojos y me ciego. Porque no pongo una valla que pare mi descontrol. Porque no tengo límite cuando estoy contigo.

Draco, vete. Aunque me rompas el corazón en mil pedazos, es mejor ahora que nunca.

Draco, quítame este frío que siento en el cuerpo porque no te tengo.

¿Me quieres?

Esta navidad voy a mandar yo el regalo. Es este escrito, estas palabras reveladoras, que te muestran mi corazón, enteramente tuyo. No es una carta de amor, ni una declaración. Es solo mi alma, en un papel.

Te pertenece. Es tuya, yo te la doy. Te ha pertenecido desde antes que pueda recordar.

Hoy, quiero decirte que bastan las mentiras. Que te quiero. Así de simple, ¿te bastan esas dos palabras para derretir tu barrera de hielo?

Huyamos juntos, he enloquecido. Te adoro con todo mi ser.

Bájate, alto ejecutivo, de tu estandarte, que me he cansado de ser una estirada empresaria que quiere ver cómo está su cuenta, a base de visitas y llamadas.

Desnúdate, viajero imprudente.

Vámonos la última noche del año, a la colina más alta, veamos el amanecer juntos, el alba.

Que me sobra el mundo y las palabras, que sólo te quiero a ti, porque te amo con toda el alma.

_,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸_

¡Hola mis niñas! Perdonadme, lo siento muchísimo. Estoy pasando una racha de nula inspiración y esto me salió ahora mismo, sentada frente a la pantalla en blanco, preguntándome por qué de mi bloqueo.

Todo lo achaco a un mal amor, a una navidad bastante gris pero que no pierde su luz.

Quiero agradecer muy en especial a **Boni,** que me ha ayudado mucho con sus conversaciones tan divertidas y profundas a la vez (sí, sí) y a **Rakel**, por lo mismo que es un gran apoyo siempre. También a **Ally,** que te quiero mucho, ¡preciosa!

Y por favor, no pensad que me olvido de todas las demás, que os llevo muy dentro y que por supuesto, estáis presente en cada capítulo.

No sé si tendré que cambiar el título de "20 Sueños y 2 Almas" por "7 Sueños y 2 Almas", todo depende de la Señora Inspiración

El capítulo de esta noche, o madrugado, mejor ( 2.01 h) va dedicado a: **Zeisse**. Me pediste algo mucho más simple que yo...desarrollé muy...extraño, espero que te haya gustado ;) Con mucho cariño y amor!Besotes!

No me olvido de las peticiones, ¡eh! Las tengo presentes y todas en proyecto. Solo hace falta un empujoncito :P

Os quiero!Feliz año nuevo 2005!Que todo os salga a las mil maravillas!

_**Lira Garbo**_

_El amor es una fuente inagotable de reflexiones:_

_profundas como la eternidad,_

_altas como el cielo_

_y grandiosas como el universo._

_**Alfred Victor de Vigny**_


	5. Inmortal

_Inmortal_

**_,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø_**

**_°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸_**

Aún siento el olor de su piel.

Aún perdura la fuerza de su mirada, diciéndome adiós.

Aún conservo su imagen grabada en mi retina.

Aún está conmigo.

Mi garganta se ha quedado sin voz, ya no hay gritos para llamarla; mis ojos se han quedado sin lágrimas, se ha transformado en puro dolor; mi corazón ha abandonado su ritmo apasionado, duerme mecido por los recuerdos, en el paraíso de su existencia.

Nunca me he sentido tan solo.

Si miro atrás, muy atrás, tengo la compañía de mi madre primero, mi padre después. Tengo a mi familia, siempre cruel y despiadada, pero parientes de sangre y política, al fin; tengo a los falsos amigos que rodearon el teatro de mi mundo, gran parte de mi infancia y adolescencia; mis profesores, aquellos maestros que me educaron con sus artes y ciencias; los típicos conocidos y los malos por conocer; la tengo a ella.

Ahora, sólo veo sombras en este abismo donde me encuentro sumido. Sombras aplastantes, que me encierran en su tenebrosa penumbra, la oscuridad se cierne sobre mí y acaba con los restos del Sol.

Cierro los párpados e intento pensar que esto es sólo una maldita pesadilla, sí, que estoy viviendo un cuento maligno, una broma digna de mención, como la más macabra. Pero al abrirlos, mi pupila choca con el nombre en tu lápida. Y entonces, de nada me sirve intentar olvidarlo, porque todo fluye en dirección a mí, golpeándome, haciéndome volver al cercano pasado donde tú aún estabas.

Te perdí demasiado tiempo, debí haberme dado cuenta de todo lo que llevabas encerrado dentro. Sin embargo, fui un necio al querer negarme, pues estabas destinada a enamorarme, a ser la mujer que marcara mi vida, a ser la única persona que me importaría.

Fuimos enemigos durante unos seis largos años, seis años llenos de insultos, peleas y emociones encontradas en muchas ocasiones. Emociones que hoy vuelven a mí, cuando te recuerdo.

No puedo precisar el día ni la hora, sólo sé que fue antes de terminar el séptimo año en Hogwarts. Una noche nevada, en navidad, una navidad fría y peligrosa.

Voldemort se alzaba en toda su espiral, y con él, cientos de magos caían, inocentes o culpables, personas.

El terror se había apoderado de la tierra mágica y ante ello, Albus Dumbledore había ofrecido la protección a sus alumnos, abriendo las puertas del colegio en vacaciones de navidad.

Mas, algunos desconfiaron, pensaron en algún ataque debido al anuncio sin reservas del sabio, otros confiaron demasiado en su fuerza para proteger a sus seres queridos.

El caso es, que el gran salón fue ocupado por todos, haciendo una pequeña quedada nocturna, para dormir todos juntos y evitar riesgos innecesarios.

No sé por qué accedí. Creo que el destino jugó de nuevo conmigo. Siempre lo ha hecho y lo vuelve a hacer hoy.

Aquella noche no pude dormir. Me desperté de madrugada y creí ser el único individuo que no podía conciliar el sueño.

Cuán ingenuo fui. Cómo no saber que en aquella nochebuena, alguien miraba el fuego de la chimenea, arropada por las cálidas mantas y el silencio conciliador.

La observé calladamente, desde lejos. Algo se movió en mi interior.

Su rostro sereno, surcado por el dibujo de las llamas, parecía impasible, dormido. Toda la fuerza del fuego, se reflejaba en el interior de sus iris marrones, y palpitaba en cada chispa. Respiraba acompasadamente, con una postura seria y pensativa, y a la vez, distraída y natural.

Ella me descubrió y por un instante, nuestras miradas coincidieron en el murmullo de la nocturnidad.

Apartó la vista y siguió prisionera del calor que le ofrecía la chimenea.

No sé por qué, me senté al otro lado del fogón, sin articular palabra.

Así continuamos un rato, hasta que me decidí a hablar. Entre susurros le pregunté qué hacia allí, ella me respondió que la relajaba observar el fuego. Yo la comprendí. Era algo que no podía explicar pero, verlo, sentirlo, era como desatar el nudo que se formaba en mi interior, sentirme libre de toda atadura.

Le pregunté por qué no podía dormir, ella sonrió y como si fuera una persona "normal", me confesó sus miedos al poder de Voldemort, sus miedos ante la soledad y la incomprensión.

Por primera vez en mi vida, sentí una profunda culpabilidad hacia ella. Me sentí mal y estúpido. Me había comportado de un modo idiota ante ella, con mis inútiles esfuerzos por molestarlas con mis insultos bajos, llamándola sangre sucia cuando su sangre era tan roja como la mía.

Aunque mi futuro era ser un mortífago, salir de Hogwarts y convertirme en un siervo más del Señor Tenebroso, mi rebeldía ante las decisiones de mi padre, habían retrasado el momento culminante, aquel en que la calavera seria tatuada en mi antebrazo.

Lo confesé. Se lo confesé a Hermione Granger. Ella me escuchó en total silencio y al termino de mi explicación, me dijo que no lo hiciese, que luchase por un destino mejor, que buscara la felicidad donde realmente existiese.

Increíble, pero cierto. Me uní al bando de Dumbledore. Fue deshonrado por mi familia, por el mismo Voldemort, repudiado ante toda la comunidad de mortífagos, perseguido y siempre puesto en peligro.

Y a la vez, fui enamorándome, poco a poco, de la aprendiz de aurora, Hermione Granger.

Estudiábamos juntos en la Escuela Superior de Aurores y juntos peleábamos contra el poder maligno. Protegíamos a Harry Potter para que La Profecía se cumpliese.

Aprendí a sobrellevar mi amor por ella, pues, Hermione nunca me dio una sola esperanza, no hizo algo que me pudiese indicar otro tipo de sentimiento hacia mí, distinto del que tenía hacia el resto.

Sólo cuando noté que había más interesados en ella, cuando supe que podían arrebatármela e impedirme que jamás la tuviese, que jamás fuera mía, entonces, movido por el propio miedo, me decidí a actuar.

Fue en el peor momento, porque fue entonces cuando la Batalla Final acabó con los dos protagonistas del cuento de luz y oscuridad, cuando Voldemort y Harry Potter, murieron.

Ambos intentamos salvarle, luchando contra la banda de mortífagos, pero fue en balde, estaba destinado que Harry Potter muriera, llevándose consigo la gloria del triunfo y el recuerdo perpetuo en la Historia, al igual, que estaba destinado que Hermione y yo, nos enamoráramos.

La consolé mientras sus dos mejores amigos se debatían entre la vida y la muerte en San Mungo. Sólo uno se salvó, y eso, alegró y destruyó a Hermione.

La sostuve cuando el medimago comunicó la noticia, cuando le flaquearon las piernas y le fallaron las rodillas, cuando las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y necesitó un hombro en el que llorar, un amigo o simplemente alguien que no la dejara sola en su sufrimiento. La abracé, intentando calmarla y ella se desmayó entre mis brazos.

La acompañé mientras el cuerpo inerte del héroe era enterrado en una colina que llevaría su nombre, arropado por todos los que le querían y admiraban.

Cogí su mano mientras el sacerdote rezaba por su alma y estuve a su lado cuando todos fueron a darle el pésame por la pérdida de tan querido amigo.

Así, la llevé a su casa, y me faltó la respiración cuando ella me pidió que no la abandonara en ese momento.

Subí a su piso y velé su sueño.

Amanecí en un sofá, frente a ella, acurrucada en mantas, con una taza de café en las manos y una sonrisa que no supe interpretar, en los labios.

Dejé pasar el tiempo, para mí fueron una eternidad los meses siguientes. Mientras Ronald Weasley, condecorado por su valentía, al igual que yo y ella misma, se recuperaba de sus graves heridas, yo hice de amigo fiel y de confidente.

¿Cuándo comenzó a amarme ella? No lo sé. Yo no podía aguantar el amor, cada vez se llenaban más mis poros con su nombre, con sus miradas, sus sonrisas. Todo yo, era ella. Y no había noche que no soñara con su imagen.

Una noche, cenamos juntos. Hermione había superado la muerte de Harry, ayudada por mí, pero sobre todo, movida por su positividad y su fuerza siempre presente. Reímos aquella noche y la recuerdo como una de las más felices en el transcurso de mi vida.

Después de la comida, paseamos por las calles londinenses, adornadas con árboles, estrellas y luces.

Fue delante de un gran árbol lleno de brillantes bolas de cristal y plata, donde no pude soportar más el amor que me estaba matando en una lenta agonía, y le confesé casi ahogándome con las palabras, que la amaba más que a mi vida y que necesitaba saber qué sentía por mí.

Cuánto sufrí al ver que titubeaba, que miraba al cielo estrellado y se tocaba indecisa los guantes de cuero.

No pude más, creí que me desplomaría sino lo sabía.

La besé con toda la pasión que llevaba encerrado involuntariamente. Creí que volaba cuando sentí que sus labios seguían el compás que los míos habían comenzado. Más aún cuando sentí sus manos tocando mi cuello y la sonrisa oculta, saliendo a flote.

Era un "sí", muy sutil y muy romántico.

A partir de esa fecha navideña, todo fue perfecto.

Aquella navidad fue hermosa, hermosísima. No sólo fueron las visitas a los conciertos de villancicos, los paseos comprando regalos a todos, los días muertos, tumbados en la cama, desnudos con la calefacción, enrrollados en sábanas revueltas, con la televisión, la música, el piano...o el silencio cómplice que tanto nos gustaba.

Le regalé un anillo el día de nochebuena y nos casamos en una pequeña iglesia, con los amigos justos y verdaderos.

Fui tan feliz al verla vestida de blanco, diciéndome que estaría junto a mí, en las buenas y las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos lo días de su vida...no podía ni imaginar que algo más poderoso que el amor me la arrebataría.

Pero el destino me dejó un año entero antes de llevársela.

A pesar del trabajo, nada nos impedía estar juntos un mínimo de ocho horas sin sueño de por medio. Nos escapábamos de excursión al campo, de cenas románticas, paseos por la playa a la luz de la luna, compras o exploraciones. Nos transformábamos en dos tontos enamorados, parecíamos críos, niños pequeños.

No importaba. Nuestra felicidad era tan grande que suprimía todo lo demás.

En el verano hablamos seriamente. Se lo dije una noche, mientras las olas rompían contra la orilla y los acantilados. Quería tener un hijo con ella. Algo que nos uniera tanto, un vínculo inmortal para siempre.

Ella sonrió mientras asentía y me tomaba las manos.

Quería que en su interior creciese una vida y que el cincuenta por ciento de esa vida, fuese mía. Que aquel niño o niña tuviese mis ojos, o el color de mi pelo, mis manías con la música o mi adicción al chocolate. Que aquella criatura llevara la sangre de Hermione y la mía, mezcladas en una sola. Que nuestro amor diera el último fruta, en una culminación mágica como es el nacimiento de un nuevo ser.

Me llamó cursi mientras se lo decía y luego rió, sincera como siempre.

Sé que ella también lo deseaba, porque le brillaron los ojos mientras le decía cuánto quería ver como su barriguita tomaba la forma redonda, como la vida crecía en su interior.

Lo planeamos para un poco más adelante pero empezamos a practicar, abandonando los anticonceptivos.

El primer aviso fue la tarde gris de septiembre, en que mientras hacíamos la compra en el supermercado, Hermione se desplomó en el pasillo de los dulces.

La reanimé y vi que estaba pálida, muy blanca.

Sin saberlo, yo temblaba. Creí que aquella era la prueba de que el plan había funcionado, que estábamos embarazados.

La obligué a guardar reposo absoluto en la cama, llamé al médico y concerté la cita. Sin embargo, al día siguiente, nos quedamos dormidos y la olvidamos.

Durante dos semanas, estúpido de mí, olvidé el desmayo, el embarazo y el resto.

Me subieron de puesto en la oficina del Ministerio, Hermione se puso contenta. En secreto planeé un viaje a París para las vacaciones de Navidad.

Cenamos por todo lo alto, en un restaurante de lujo, con alguno de nuestros mejores amigos.

Allí fue el segundo aviso y ése no lo olvidé, pues fue el principio del fin.

Hermione se sintió mal mientras comíamos, pero no me lo dijo. Lo ocultó.

Fue al baño en los postres y allí vomitó todo lo poco que había ingerido en la cena. Se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer. Casi no podía respirar e intentó atrapar el oxígeno que cruelmente se resistía a su garganta.

Yo me impacienté y excusándome, me dirigí a los servicios y en vez de empujar la puerta con el dibujo del hombre, empujé la de la mujer.

Estaba lavándose la cara cuando entré. De nuevo estaba muy pálida y habían aparecido unas largas ojeras en sus ojos. Ella me contó lo que había ocurrido y entonces estuve convencido de que estaba embarazada, seguro, me dije, esos son los síntomas.

La cogí de la mano, la besé y la abracé. No cabía de gozo en mí.

Cuando salimos, tocaban música. Bailamos dos canciones y entonces, no pudo más, su alma volvió a caer y se desmayó.

La llevé a casa y no pude dormir en toda la noche, pensando que mi sueño estaba realizado, que iba a ser padre. Iba a ser padre.

A la mañana siguiente, sin falta, acudimos al doctor.

Dijo que debía hacerle unos análisis de orina y sangre a Hermione, para comprobar su estado. Algo rutinario, dijo. Yo me confié en ello.

Las pruebas estarían en veinticuatro horas. Al día siguiente llamarían a casa y nos comunicarían los resultados.

Aquella noche me dediqué por entero a ella, la desnudé y masajeé todo su cuerpo mientras ella se dormía en mis besos y caricias.

El teléfono me despertó y, medio dormido, acudí, chocando con todos los muebles del pasillo, hasta que cogí el auricular. Era el médico, me pedía que fuese a recoger los resultados. Me extrañé pues me habían dicho que me darían la noticia por el teléfono. Pero después de rápidas cavilaciones, tracé como algo normal lo ocurrido.

No quise despertar a Hermione y fui solo a la clínica.

Supe que algo no andaba bien cuando el médico me recibió muy serio y me invitó a pasar a su despacho.

Me senté en una incómoda silla. Jamás podré olvidar cómo mis manos se llenaron de sudor agarradas a los apoyabrazos.

Pregunté si Hermione estaba embarazada.

Los resultados habían dado negativo.

Entonces, ¿qué le ocurría a mi esposa? Comencé a temblar inconscientemente.

El hombre negó con la cabeza. Yo sentí como mi estómago se revolvía y la sonrisa de Hermione mientras dormía, volaba hasta mí para darme las fuerzas que sentía que no tenía.

"Hermione está muy grave. Tiene un tumor. Le quedan pocos meses de vida. Lo siento."

Sentí como un disparo atravesaba mi pecho y lo rompía en dos. Como algo se me rompía por dentro, era mi corazón o mi alma, era algo que nunca se volvería a unir.

Dije mil barbaridades, intentando arreglar aquello. No podía ser cierto. Hermione era muy joven. ¿Cómo...cómo iba a morir? ¿Hermione con pocos meses de vida? Era...apenas una niña. Veinte años. ¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué ahora?

Me levanté de la silla. Toda la espalda me dolía como si a latigazos me hubieran destrozado.

Le pedí que no le comunicara la noticia a Hermione. No. No quería que ella lo supiese.

Y caminé por la ciudad, como un fantasma. Sí. Un fantasma roto de dolor. Ni una lágrima escapó de mis ojos. No podía llorar, no podía gritar, no podía...sólo sentía que mi corazón no latía. Lo busqué con la mano y no le encontré. No latía. Se había parado. Había muerto en el mismo instante en que la noticia había sido asimilada por mi cerebro.

Me derrumbé.

Estuve perdido varias horas hasta que sonó el móvil y vi que Hermione me buscaba.

Hermione.

Tenía que ser fuerte. Por ella y por mí. Por los dos. No podía derrumbarme. No. Ella no podía sufrir, no quería que Hermione sufriese.

Llegué a casa con un pastel de chocolate y varios libros.

Ella estaba en camisón, en la cama, leyendo.

Me abrazó al verme y sonrió cuando le mostré los regalos. Frunció el ceño y suspiró. "¿Negativo?" Tragué saliva y vi de nuevo la cara sombría del médico: "Hermione está muy grave. Tiene un tumor. Le quedan pocos meses de vida. Lo siento.", "Sí, mi amor. Pero dice que no hay ningún problema. Sólo hay que seguir intentándolo."

Y tras una sonrisa pícara, me guiñó un ojo y me susurró cosas obscenas al oído.

Yo la besé con todas mis ganas, contando los segundos que me quedaban para perderla.

Aquella noche, mientras ella resposaba tranquilamente sobre mi pecho, en el más delicado sueño, yo sólo escuchaba la voz lejana del doctor: "Hermione está muy grave. Tiene un tumor. Le quedan pocos meses de vida. Lo siento."

¿Cómo iba a fingir que nada ocurría? ¿Cómo iba a mentirle a Hermione? No podría. No tendría la suficiente fuerza.

La observé.

Respiraba en paz, su cascada de rizos castaños caían sobre el colchón, sus manitas estaban juntas sobre mi pecho, sus senos subían y bajaban al ritmo de su corazón. Ardía su piel, tersa como la piel del melocotón, deliciosa como las fresas. Única, como sólo ella.

¿Cómo perder todo aquello? ¿Cómo iba a perderla? No, no podía perderla.

Pedí unos días libres y mi jefe me los concedió. Hablé con la jefa de Hermione, sin que ella lo supiese, y se los pedí. Me pidió explicaciones, yo no pude dárselas y al principio se resistió, pero accedió finalmente, más por el tono de mi súplica que por otra cosa.

Aprovechando las fechas navideñas, inventé a Hermione excusas.

La mañana que fui a la agencia de viajes y recogí dos billetes a París, encontré a Hermione asomada al balcón, ojeando la calle y el triste cielo.

Le enseñé los tickets con una amplia sonrisa y comencé a desenrrollar mi aprendido diálogo cuando ella se dio la vuelta. Estaba más pálida que nunca, pero igualmente preciosa.

"Lo sé todo, Draco. No mientas, por favor."

Volví a romperme. Volví a sentir como mi corazón se paraba y me quedé paralizado, luchando con el vigor de sus orbes marrones, que me miraban con mil expresiones y emociones.

Me senté en un sillón, el más próximo, y ahí, de nuevo, me derrumbé. Me temblaban las manos y el pulso. No podía llorar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar.

Ella caminó hacia mí y sentándose en mis rodillas, me abrazó, yo no podía evitar los escalofríos que se repartían por mi cuerpo. La abracé como mi válvula de escape y entonces, sentí como un subidón repentino en mi pecho, me escocía los ojos y no pude evitar las lágrimas.

Lloré como un niño entre sus brazos. Parecía que era yo el que tenía el tumor, y no ella. Hermione, siempre sabia y serena, me abrazó y no dijo nada. Oyó mi llanto y me consoló, acariciándome la cabeza y dándome pequeños besos en la mejilla.

No sé cuánto tiempo duró, desperté envuelto en sus brazos, y yo aferrado a su cintura, temiendo que se me desvaneciera entre los dedos, como un sueño.

Me pidió calma. Ojalá me hubiese pedido cualquier otra cosa, menos calma y felicidad.

Me dijo que teníamos que enfrentarnos a ello y plantarle cara.

El tumor no tenía remedio. Cualquier operación la mataría. Estaba demasiado extendido y demasiado cerca de su cerebro, sacarlo acababa con su vida, retenerlo, también.

Todo estaba perdido y sin la esperanza, no me quedaba nada a lo que acogerme. Solo ella y su petición de fuerza y calma.

No realizamos el viaje a París. Hermione se sentía muy cansada, incluso para viajar.

Pasábamos los días metidos en la cama haciendo trivialidades. Algunos días salimos, en los que el tiempo acompañó con un tímido sol navideño.

Nuestro último día juntos transcurrió en una solitaria pista de patinaje sobre hielo, en un recinto cerrado.

Al principio había mucha gente y Hermione se quedó en un banco mientras yo patinaba y ella me miraba.

Después, cuando la afluencia de gente fue mínima, se animó y entró en la pista. Era muy diestra con los patines y los manejaba a perfección.

Hicimos piruetas juntos y ella no paró de reír y sonreír en toda la sesión.

En la última pirueta, yo la hice girar sobre ella misma para desplazarla después sobre su espalda y besarla.

Estábamos muy agitados.

Hermione me puso las manos en el pecho y acercó su boca a mi oído.

"Te quiero", me dijo. Y yo la abracé.

Pronto cerrarían la pista, por lo que la separé unos milímetros de mí y apartándole el pelo de la cara le pregunté a dónde quería ir. Ella fue directa y franca: "Al hospital."

Casi no podía respirar, le colocaron unos tubos blancos y lo conectaron a su boca y nariz, para facilitarle la respiración. La conectaron a una máquina que medía el latido de su corazón. Iba muy despacio, muy lento y cansado.

La enfermera nos dejó a solas cuando le dio un calmante para el dolor y Hermione lo bebió con un vaso de agua.

Yo estaba apoyado a su cama por un lado, sentado en una silla.

Ella me miró y analizó mis ojos grises muy dulcemente, mientras pestañeaba infinidad de veces. Entonces, alzó la mano y rozó la mía. Yo se la cogí. Estaba fría. La besé e intenté calentársela a base de besos y ocultándola con la mía, para darle mi calor.

El ritmo de su corazón subió un punto.

- Te quiero.

Yo la callé, regañándola. No debía hablar, eso le causaba esfuerzo.

Ella negó con la cabeza. No me lo dijo pero sabía que esos eran sus últimos minutos y que el esfuerzo valía la pena porque esos serían mis últimos recuerdos de ella.

- Quiero que cuando yo no esté...tú viajes a París. Que veas la torre Effail, los museos, los barrios, el Moulin Rouge...

- No sin ti.

Hermione sonrió.

- Yo siempre voy a ir contigo. Donde vallas, estaré. Me llevarás en tu alma y juntos iremos a todas partes.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, apreté los dientes y asentí.

- Irás, ¿me lo prometes?

- Te lo prometo. Te lo prometo. - asentí.

- Quiero...que hagas las paces con tu madre, ¿sí?

- Sí, sí...lo haré.

- Que demuestres tu talento tocando al piano, a todos. Que les toques nuestra canción.

- Siempre, siempre...

- Yo viviré en sus notas.

Tragó saliva, el latido bajó de nuevo. Yo no podía contener las lágrimas y lloraba a lágrima viva.

- Y no te rindas jamás, ¿vale? No te rindas jamás.

- Jamás me rendiré.

Hermione miró al techo y suspiró.

- Ahora, ven, a mi lado. Tengo frío. Abrázame.

Torpemente tiré la silla y me tumbé al lado de Hermione, abrazándola.

Lloraba, lloraba mientras oía la máquina de fondo y como la botella de oxígeno se inflaba y desinflaba mientras Hermione bebía el gas.

"Te quiero, Hermione, te quiero.", le dije mientras la acariciaba.

Ella sonrió.

"Siempre te querré, Draco y siempre estaré contigo."

No sé cuándo se marchó. Sólo sé que cuando el sonido de mi llanto fue emmudeciendo, no oía la bomba de oxígeno y un pitido monótono llenaba la máquina.

Me sacaron de allí. No sé quién. No lo recuerdo.

Ni siquiera recuerdo qué fue de mí. Cómo he llegado hasta aquí.

Estoy en Francia, en los Campos Elíseos. Sé que a Hermione le hubiera gustado todo esto. Es precioso. El verde llena las praderas, el aire huele a campo y limpio, flota la pureza y la paz y un Sol de primavera se extiende sobre mi cabeza.

Unas nubes blancas y algodonosas sobrevuelan el cielo con un pequeño movimiento.

Creo ver tu rostro entre las nubes, Hermione. Creo oír tu voz a lo lejos, en el eco de las colinas.

Pero sé que estás, de seguro, en mi alma, ahí reposas, pues es tu descanso eterno.

Y sé que vivirás mientras yo te recuerde, mientras yo bese y bendiga tu nombre.

No me rendiré, Hermione, como tú me pediste. Sé que me esperas en el paraíso y que juntos tenemos la vida eterna en el cielo. Sé que voy contigo, sé que me acompañas, sé que tu me quieres, haga lo que haga.

Te quiero, Hermione. Sigues aquí, te siento en mi alma.

**_,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø_**

**_°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸_**

¡Hola mis niñas!

Aquí me tenéis otra vez, haciendo honor a mis tres películas preferidas, "Moulin Rouge", "Love Story" y "El diario de

Noah". Y es que hay una frase que dice: "Toda historia de amor va enlazada a la muerte. La muerte es vida." No va del todo desencaminada.

Esta historia se la dedico a **Boni**, que la quiero un montón y no me ha pedido nada pero, yo he querido hacerle esto porque se lo merece por ser cómo es, una de las mejores personas que conozco.

No olvido vuestras peticiones y las tengo en marcha, dadme tiempo, por favor. Inspiración parece estar regresando poco a poco.

Mil gracias por todos vuestros reviews, los estoy contestando pero no los tengo terminados, los pondré en el siguiente capítulo que creo que lo publicaré muy pronto.

Y sin más dilación, me voy, sé que estuve poquito pero, creo que debemos ir pensando en reuniones en el messenger o en algún foro. ;) Se aceptan sugerencias.

Os quiero!

_Lira Garbo_

_La muerte es el comienzo de la inmortalidad._

_Maximilian Robespierre_


	6. A ti, mi sueño

_A ti, mi sueño_

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø  
°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_No puedes imaginarte como te amo._

_Ni siquiera yo puedo entenderlo pero¿es qué alguien comprende los designios del corazón?_

_¿Por qué tú y no otro¿Por qué tú, el más difícil?_

_Yo soy la primera que le reprocha a su alma el haberse marchado. Haberse dado a alguien que no la pidió y no despedirse de mí._

_Parecerá una tontería, pero tú tienes mi alma. La tienes sin darte cuenta, igual que tienes mi amor, y lo olvidas; parece que sólo son más átomos de aire en tu espacio. Parece que mi amor no cuenta, no pesa, no está._

_Y en esos momentos, cuando te olvidas de mi existencia, las lágrimas no son suficiente muestra de dolor, todo va por dentro y se sufre más. Siento que me estoy rompiendo, como la frágil y delgada barrera que separa el mundo de mis fantasías con la dura realidad._

_Para mí eres ese sol que da color a los días y esperanza a la humanidad, para ti, yo soy sólo una sombra más en una calle peatonal, soy una voz perdida en las conversaciones triviales de la gente, soy un reflejo de debilidad y tristeza que vaga amargamente por los senderos de un amor no correspondido._

_Te escribo esto y sé que nuevamente volverá a caer al abismo de mis pensamientos, que infinito, acoje a los solitarios lamentos de mi alma corrompida._

_Quise odiarte para así no amarte, pero me es imposible. Mi cabeza le repite a mi corazón que te odie, las letras atan el órgano fuertemente, me siento tan asfixiada, el aire parece no llegar a mis pulmones, tu recuerdo se ha quedado anclado en el océano perturbado de mi cuerpo._

_Y es que tú me miras y vuelvo a romper las promesas que segundos antes me he hecho. Odíalo, dice la poca razón que me queda¿cómo, le pregunta mi corazón, no puedo, grita mi alma que ya yace encadenada a tu imagen._

_Las heridas no han cicatrizado, son llagas abiertas que duelen demasiado, todavía, más y siempre._

_Las palabras fluyen en esta tormenta de sentimientos que aflora en mi piel, pero no te llegarán jamás, lo sé. Odíalo, me repito¿cómo, vuelvo a preguntar, imposible, llora mi alma que se siente muerta al no sentir el calor de tu igual._

_Me encojo, recelosa y como una niña, mezco mi cuerpo mientras me repito que no volveré a querer jamás a nadie, para así no sufrir lo que estoy sufriendo, y ser capaz de luchar contra todo sin tener nada en lo que detenerme, como lo es ahora tu mirada, tu voz o tu sonrisa, tu simple estancia o la esencia de tu nombre que me trae el viento._

_He vuelto a romper la promesa que me acabo de hacer de odiarte, mas te amo y a pesar de que tú no sientas lo mismo o algo por mí, el amor es tan ciego que renacerá en mis sueños, allí donde te tengo, donde compartimos el universo porque nos queremos, y yo soñaré con la felicidad de encuentro y sólo allí, viviré feliz, sólo allí, en mi palacio de mentiras, donde ruego a la luna que me suba con ella para iluminar el rostro de unos enamorados que para mí, siempre serás tú, mi sueño y yo, la que ama sin medida y lo entregó todo a cambio de nada._

_Lira Garbo_

Las pasiones son los viajes del corazón.

Paul Morand


	7. Tan veloz como el deseo

_Tan veloz como el deseo_

**_,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸_**

Te miro, me miras. Siento el sudor en mi cuello, siento el calor de tu mirada ardiente, fundiéndose en la mía, latiendo imperturbable, como una tempestad furibunda golpeando sin piedad las rocas del acantilado.

Respiro, siento el aire y no lo siento, sólo puedo ver tu mirada, respirar tus ojos y anhelar beberte, sorbo a sorbo, aunque eres el veneno más mortal que mis boca puede tomar.

Intento calmarme, me tranquilizo apretando fuertemente los párpados y luchando contra mis deseos de mirarte y perderme en el acero helado de tus orbes que son un mundo, como tú. Mundo, paraíso, deseo e imposible.

Soy capaz de aguantar, sí, puedo controlarme. Pero, accidentalmente, tropiezo contigo y caigo de nuevo en el vacío.

No, es definitivo. En la guerra de miradas, vuelves a ganarme. En esta guerra, llevas el mando. Sin embargo, sabes contra quien luchas, Malfoy y sabes que no será fácil, que no caeré rendida a tus pies por mucho que mis entrañas me griten constantemente que lo haga, porque soy demasiado orgullosa y tengo demasiados prejuicios hacia ti.

Y salgo del aula...

Corro hasta el baño. Abro el grifo y me lleno las manos del agua que desprende, la llevo a mi cara y dejo que su suavidad me acaricie como si fueran las sábanas de terciopelo que son tus manos, como es el aroma que desprende la piel de seda, pálida y tentadora, que envuelve el alma fría del hombre sin sentimientos.

Cuando me enderezo y me veo en el espejo, veo tu rostro detrás del mío. El corazón me da un vuelco y lo siento en la garganta, entonces, me vuelvo y veo que sólo fue un sueño. Maldita jugarreta de mi mente, que juega sucio conmigo y mis emociones.

Salgo. Huyo. Escapo. ¿Hacia dónde me llevan mis pasos? Caminaré sin rumbo fijo, intentando que tu fantasma se aleje como me alejo yo de ti. Mas, me persigues, estás allí, aunque no te pueda ver, porque lo esencial es invisible y tú te muestras en la más profunda oscuridad.

Esta noche tenemos turno de prefectos. ¿Y cómo voy a soportar estar a esa distancia de ti¿Cómo voy a soportar tu presencia, saber que estás a metros pero que en verdad es una eternidad¿Cómo lo hago? Dímelo tú, rey de las soluciones para todo, dímelo porque soy incapaz de encontrarla.

La hora se acerca y estoy temblando. Te odio, en lo más hondo de mí, te odio con todas mis ganas, pero eso no quita que te desee como nunca he deseado a nadie. Lo reconozco, adorado enemigo, te deseo, te deseo con impetú y arrojo. Me averguenzo de mi deseo, me averguenzo¡no debo sentirlo!

Pero sueño con que me tocas con tus dedos delicados, sueño que hundes tu cabeza en mi pelo, en mi cuello, susurrándome palabras atrevidas.

Escondo el rostro. ¿Por qué siento esto¡No debo sentirlo! Claro, fácil decirlo, explícaselo a tu cuerpo, explícale que ese ser monstruoso debe repugnarte, debes sentir asco y contrariedad hacia él. Sí, explícaselo y dile que odie sus ojos, sus labios, su piel y su olor, y haz que cumpla tu mandato, para que así el odio que te tienes a ti misma, mengüe.

Ahora y aquí.

Pasillo desierto. Escucho al grillo, escucho el silencio, escucho mi respiración y te veo, apoyado en la pared, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, absorto en tus pensamientos.

Trago saliva. No puedo emitir sonido alguno, incluso un suspiro, se me atranca. Sé que estás allí y de pensar que tú puedes pensar ahora mismo como yo pienso en ti, me altero de tal manera que necesito echar a correr.

De pronto, oigo algo, algo que se acerca a mí, apunto con la varita y me asusto, una sombra escurridiza pasea ante mis ojos. Una rata de cola alargada. Clavo las uñas en la pared, por un momento me olvido de tu presencia. Entonces, oigo una voz, un susurro y acto seguido, un incendio que elimina aquella partícula de cloaca que segundos antes había estado frente a mí.

Te miro fijamente, pareces detectarlo y también me miras. ¿Sonríes? Es más bien una mueca a la que no encuentro significado. Tiene mil significados y es el verdadero el que no logro encontrar.

Estúpida Hermione, me grito en silencio. Estúpida por desearle hasta el punto de...

¿De qué?

¿Hasta qué punto lo deseas, Hermione¿Hasta qué punto le deseas, qué estás dispuesta a hacer?

Vuelvo a apretar los párpados. Olvido, ven a mí y llévame, llévate a Draco Malfoy de mi cabeza, líbrame de este mal, amén de mi cordura.

Te miro de reojo. Sí, sé que te das cuenta. ¿Por qué no mirarte, entonces, fijamente, sin dobles caras? Sigo siendo hipócrita, sigo siendo orgullosa, no puedo rendirme a las evidencias.

Oigo como resuenan tus zapatos negros por el suelo de Hogwarts, de ese pasillo interminable. Estás haciendo ronda en tu zona y das vueltas, y vueltas...en mi cabeza¿no estás cansado¡Llevas todo el día dando vueltas en mi cabeza! Para de una vez, por favor.

Te detienes. Yo abro los ojos. Siento algo.

Mi instinto femenino no me falla. Me estás mirando, yo pestañeo y me sonrojo. ¿Ves mis mejillas coloradas, en la oscuridad? No lo sé, no quiero saberlo, no quiero que me mires.

_No..._ - murmuro con un susurro de voz.

No, en mi lenguaje es sí. Lo digo para que lo sepas, para que logres comprenderme. Que cuando digo y repito: "No quiero verte más, no quiero que estés cerca de mí, no quiero ver tus ojos, tu boca y tu piel", digo "Sí quiero verte, cada día, a cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo; quiero que estés cerca de mí, que seas mío y yo sea tuya, quiero ver tus ojos, verte en los míos, quiero ver tu boca, tenerla en la mía, quiero ver tu piel, besar cada poro y que cicatricen todas las heridas".

¿Acaso me lees el pensamiento¿Por qué esa sonrisa burlona en tu rostro¿Estoy ridícula? Estoy pensando en ti. Vuelvo a fantasear con imposibles.

_¿No?_

Tu voz. Suena tan...tan...¿cómo suena?

Burlona, inquiriente, dolorosa, hermosa, locuaz, viva, suena a tantas cosas, suena a vida, suena a muerte, suena a destino e incertidumbre, suena a viento, suena a lluvia...fantaseo, sueño, fantaseo...¡despierta Hermione Granger¡Esto es real!

_No._

¡Sí! Recuerda, es sí en mi lenguaje. No intentes comprenderme, no hace falta. Ahora sí digo no de verdad. Empiezo a temblar. Ya no sé lo que pienso o digo, sólo sé lo que siento, que es demasiado.

Te acercas. ¿Qué haces¡No te acerques! Traducción¡acércate más¡Asfíxiame acercándote¡Ven!

_Ven._

Se me escapó. Tapo mi boca con mis manos. Quiero golpearme con la pared pero aún conservo el sentido del ridículo, sobre todo cuando estás tú delante, que casualidades de la vida, es el momento en el que más estupideces cometo.

No dudas. ¿No dudas¿Por qué no dudas? Malfoy, no te entiendo.

Te has teletransportado y ahora la distancia es corta. Por primera vez siento que todo encaja en este puzzle de sentimientos. No sé por qué encaja, mentira, sí lo sabes, Hermione, encaja porque por primera vez he dicho lo que sentía, lo que quería.

Quiero que vengas. Te has parado. Párate. No¡no quiero que te pares!

_No..._

Vuelven a faltarme las palabras. Las uñas clavadas en la pared, las manos frías, los hombros temblando y las rodillas a punto de flaquear. Y un espíritu que pierde el equilibrio y ha perdido la verguenza.  
_- ¿No?_ - dices con la misma voz de antes.

Conversación de besugos.

_¡No!_ - gritó.

Pero mi voz se apaga pronto.

Pones los brazos a sendos lados de mi cabeza y te acercas. Creía que ibas a besarme pero...no. Me muerdo el labio con fuerza. Tu perfume está penetrando en mí, como el veneno de tu voz. Dios, es el aroma más delicioso que he tenido el honor de oler.  
He cerrado los ojos y los he vuelto a abrir. Tus labios están entreabiertos y muy cerca de mí, pero no me besas, tan solo roza mi pelo con el tuyo. ¿Qué haces? No puedo hablar. Sólo pestañeo muy rápidamente y siento que el corazón bombea sangre más rápido que nunca.

Soplas en mi cuello, aire caliente que ha pasado por tus pulmones y ahora quema mi piel.

Bésame, por favor, bésame, pienso.

Los resquicios de verguenza perduran y comienzo a sentir un nudo en el estómago. Creo que voy a caerme, las rodillas no me van a responder si sigues acercándote más. Si sigues allí.

Bajas una mano de la pared. ¿Dónde va? Va a mi pelo. Enredas un dedo en un rizo mío, y otro en otro, y otro en otro, y así...los cinco dedos de tu mano en cinco rizos de mi pelo, que acaricias con armonía, mientras el corazón sigue galopando.

Ahora tu mano se dirige a mi nuca y la masajeas. Todo el vello de mi cuerpo se eriza.

¿He gemido? Quiero taparme la boca pero mi mano sigue aferrada a la pared, como única salvación.

Pero¿qué salvación, Hermione? Estás demasiado involucrada para salvarte ahora.

Lo sé y creo que por ello estoy más aterrada aún. No puedo más. Mi cuerpo va a desplomarse. Me fallan las rodillas y desvanezco. Sin embargo, no me dejas caer, me sujetas con fuerza la cintura y la espalda. Estoy más cerca de ti. No me atrevo a mirarte, pero tú silencio me obliga a ello.

Mis manos están en tus hombros.

Te brillan las pupilas, vuelves a tener los labios entreabiertos. Sé que llevan intenciones, sé que ahora sí vas a besarme. Y he de decirte que no he deseado nunca nada tanto, como que me besaras algún día.

Y la noche ha llegado.

Vas tan despacio, que creo que si tardas un poco más voy a morir en la espera. ¿Me atrevo a lanzarme? Me atrevo, me entrego, ya no me importa, estoy cegada por el deseo que siento.

Te beso. Soy yo la que te besa y busco tus labios con tanta avidez, que me sujeto a ellos como mi única esperanza, la última gota de agua en el desierto de mis anhelos.

Tu boca sigue el compás rítmico de mis labios y se me escapa de nuevo un gemido, que llevaba contenido mucho tiempo, allí, donde mueren mis ilusiones, el lugar que hoy renace.

Tus brazos me aprietan, me siento protegida, me siento tan bien...eres el templo, el refugio, la cabaña y la alcoba. Eres mi espacio infinito, infinitamente cálido y sosegado.

Mis brazos rodean tu cuello.

Tu lengua explora mi boca, la mía sale en tu encuentro y se enlazan con locura, mientras los besos no dejan de nacer y morir, de renacer y apagarse como el fuego cauteloso.

Bésame, que quiero morir mientras me besas, mientras sea así, no me importa dar la vida y perderlo todo.

Me besas, en ese abrazo donde siento el golpe de tu corazón, que reside junto al mío.

Necesito respirar. Te lo pido, me lo concedes. No con descanso, me besas la barbilla, me besas las mejillas, me besas los párpados y la frente, y con tu mano me despeinas y pierdo la cuenta de los lugares que estás acariciando en esta aventura frenética.

Tengo tanto calor, que creo ahogarme, me ofusca, me pierde. Me pierdo contigo.

Quiero más, necesito mucho más. Me es insuficiente esto. Quiero quitar las barreras, quiero que seamos un sólo ser¡no me importa nada más! Te necesito dentro de mí, te necesito como mi otro yo. Llévame lejos de este pasillo, Draco Malfoy. Nadie va a asaltar Hogwarts mientras el amor nos hace.  
Creo que te lo he suplicado, murmurándotelo al oído¿qué he dicho¿Hazme el amor¿Hazme tuya? Luego me arrepentiré, lo sé, luego no podré mirarle, pensando en lo que él pensó cuando le dije aquello. Pero en el ahora, da igual. El deseo es más fuerte que yo y la velocidad del deseo es más ávida que la velocidad de la razón. Por eso, cuando mi razón llegue y alcance al deseo, será demasiado tarde para enmendar el error, sin embargo, será lo justo para mi alma.

¿A dónde me llevas? No lo sé, no lo sé. Sé que me llevas de la mano, que estamos besándonos mientras avanzamos al lugar secreto donde me llevas.

Se abre una puerta. ¿Dónde estamos? Sólo siento oscuridad sobre mí. Avanzas, yo no suelto tu mano. Alzas la varita, murmuras un hechizo, se enciende una vela. Veo una cama, o algo similar. Estoy respirando agitada y no puedo controlarme.

Por primera vez temo, por primera vez razono y por primera vez, intento huir. Suelto tu mano y hago intento de irme. Sin embargo, tu coges mi brazo y me vuelves, me besas y me tumbas allí, mientras tu escalas las montañas de mi cuerpo.

Tiemblo frenéticamente. Tiemblo, cierro los ojos, intento no pensar. Me muerdo el labio.

_No, no..._ - murmuró negando con la cabeza.

Desabrochas mi túnica, besas mis labios, recorres mi cuello y lames mi oreja, me haces cosquillas y río, risa enlazada a negación. Pones dos dedos en mis boca y por fin callo.

_Siente, sólo siente..._

¿Lo has dicho? Lo has dicho. ¿Cierto?

Desabrochas los botones de mi camisa. Me levantas suavemente y deslizas las mangas, quitándomela sin que apenas me percate de que me estás desnudando.

Vuelves a besarme, debajo de la barbilla.

Tus manos viajan hasta mis piernas. Has desatado mis zapatos y los tuyos y nuestras piernas yacen enredadas las unas con las otras. Acaricias mis muslos mientras mi pecho sube y baja.

Murmuras mi nombre, no mi apellido y vuelvo a gemir, con tu voz anidada en mi oído, en el pasado reciente. Coges mi pie y tiras de la media que lo cubre. Ella se rinde a los encantos del maestro de la seducción y se deja caer, primero por una y luego por otra.

Tus manos recorren de arriba a abajo mis piernas y las besas. Me siento hermosa, me siento especial.

Me besas en los labios y tu corbata roza mi vientre desnudo, apoyas la cabeza en él y con mis manos acaricio tu pelo que está desordenado, acaricio los mechones rubios, que la luz de la vela apenas me deja ver, pero que igualmente he imaginado y soñado tantas veces, que para mí, son inconfundibles.

Tienes calor, tu pelo está mojado. Te quitas la camisa y los pantalones, me bajas el cierre de la falda y te aprovechas, vuelves a bajarla por mis piernas, torneándolas a tu antojo.

Río y tú también. Tontos¿por qué reímos a la vez? Síntesis del momento.  
Verguenza, ninguna. La perdí desde el momento que te besé. Miedo, sí, miedo sí, miedo, mucho miedo.

Tiemblo, piensas que tengo frío pero notas como arde mi piel. Me cojes y rascas la cama, desenvolviéndola cual papel de regalo y metiéndonos en ella, atrapados por las sábanas con olor a limpio.

Falta tan poco para que...

Tiemblo, estoy temblando. Me besas el vientre y pones tus manos en mi cintura. Damos vueltas por la cama. Acabo arriba. Tú sonríes, te beso el pecho y desabrochas el cierre de mi sujetador. Temo. ¿Qué temo? No temo, no me averguenzo.

Vuelves a dar vueltas y acabo debajo.

Ahora abro los ojos a propósito. No me miras a mí y río. Me miras y me besas. No sabes que hacer¿verdad? No sabes cómo me siento. Me encantaría decírtelo pero he abandonado las palabras, descubriendo que ahora no sirven para nada, porque nos estamos descubriendo poco a poco, sin ayuda de ellas, con los ojos, los labios y las manos, como aliados.

Te cojo las manos y las pongo sobre mis senos. A propósito. Te lo estoy dando todo de mí. Ahora lo sabes y por eso, te pones más nervioso que nunca. Que nunca en toda tu vida porque nunca en toda tu vida has estado con alguien como yo y eso, te asusta. Pero no puedes huir, como yo, estás demasiado implicado para abandonar.

Me acaricias, me besas, me muerdes...he perdido la cuenta, sólo sé que yo he hecho lo mismo en ese mismo tiempo.

Quiero más, tú también. Pero temo y tú más. Somos valientes, yo más que tú y eso no lo sabes y nos enfrentamos a todo, incluso a esto. A este momento que sabíamos que algún día iba a llegar.

Temo, temo que después de esto te desvanezcas en el aire y yo despierte de mi letargo, con tu nombre en mi piel para llevarlo eternamente.

Temo, temo Draco Malfoy, porque me he implicado demasiado y el deseo me consume.

¿Y tú¿Qué temes tú, que hundes tu cabeza, dudoso, en mi pecho?

_Te quiero._

Y nunca dos palabras me costaron tanto como aquellas, porque sabía que aquellas eran las únicas que podían cambiar el rumbo de mi destino, que entonces, no imaginaba que podría ser junto a Draco Malfoy.

Tú me acariciaste el rostro y yo asentí, tú negaste y yo tuve miedo.

No me preguntes si estoy segura, Draco, sabes que lo estoy, pensé y le dije con los ojos. Él asintió y frunció el ceño. Siguiente paso, el final.

Respiraba entrecortadamente cuando mi enemigo y yo quedamos desnudos el uno frente al otro. Desnudos no sólo de piel, sino también de alma.

Suave y despacio, te adentraste en las profundidades de mi alma, mientras yo cerraba los ojos y sonreía, con una sonrisa franca y liberadora, de todos los prejuicios y falsedades que habían llenado mi vida. Me estaba entregando a mi mayor enemigo, y era feliz, muy feliz, allí, en sus brazos, mientras nos uníamos en un sólo ser, como había deseado aferrada a la pared del pasillo desierto donde nos habíamos descubierto.

Nunca había soñado descubrir el cielo, sentir su calidez, su gloria y su magnitud, capturar las estrellas y beber en las nubes la lluvia. Tú me lo enseñaste, tú me ayudaste a descubrirlo. Supe lo que era el cielo gracias a ti.

Todos mis sentidos, mis emociones y sentimientos, se unieron en ti y por ti, mientras clamaba tu nombre y te abrazaba como si se me fuera la vida después de esa noche.

Caí en la cama, extasiada, absorta y agotada, satisfecha e inmensa de felicidad y placer, algo que no podía imaginar.

Y tú, justo a mi lado, me abrazaste, arropándome con tus brazos y tu cuerpo.

No pude pensar y lo último que oí antes de caer en el sueño profundo y enigmático que sería el primero de una larga lista de sueños que hoy me unen a ti, fue decir de tus labios lo que nunca creí:

_Te quiero._

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_El amor es una bellísima flor,_

_pero hay que tener el coraje de ir a recogerla al borde de un precipicio._

_**Stendhal**_


	8. La única verdad

_**La única verdad**_

_,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸_

Tus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, como dos puntos de luz en la boca del abismo.

Ojalá hubiera olvidado en aquel instante, las trabas y las barreras que nos separaban. Ojalá hubiera saltado cada obstáculo, para correr junto a ti y abrazarte, confesándote lo mucho que te quería.

Cada uno en un extremo. Sentía el murmullo creciente de la gente de mi alrededor, que hablaban trivialidades que a mí no me interesaban. Trivialidades que danzaban a mi lado, tirándome hacia ellas, hacia lo vano e inútil.

Me tragué mis palabras y mis sentimientos, trasladándoles a la profundidad de mi alma, escondiéndoles de las miradas ajenas, los ojos avizores. Me tragué hasta las lágrimas que pugnaban con salir, como los pasos que rogaban ir a tu encuentro.

Volví a robarte la máscara del orgullo y la mentira, me la coloqué diestramente y, engañando a todos, continuó la función.

**oooo**

Sabía que anhelabas tanto como yo, huir de la fiesta de falsedades donde nos encontrábamos.  
Lo sabía. Te conozco demasiado bien, aunque tú intentes ocultarlo, te conozco, sé lo que piensas y lo que sientes, con tan sólo mirarte, porque eres transparente, totalmente transparente a mis ojos, no puedes engañarme.

Nuestro amor está lleno de secretos. Desde esa mirada hasta los caminos tenebrosos donde me veo sumergido, poco a poco, sumergiéndome atrapado por la fuerza del destino.

Ojalá pudiera yacer en tus brazos, ajeno a todo, aspirando tu aroma y oyendo tu voz. Tu suave canto de sirena, que me acaricia con dulzura en cada nota, con cada palabra, en tus suspiros y tus sollozos.

**ooo**

Noté como mano en mi cintura y sonreí. Sabía que no eras tú. Él me susurró algo en el oído y yo sonreí. Mi cerebro cavilaba con rapidez, planeando el siguiente movimiento en el tablero de ajedrez, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que varios ojos esperaban mi ataque.

Yo también le susurré algo en el oído y él aprovechó para besarme.

Supe que en ese momento, le odiabas y me odiabas. Lo supe, siempre lo supe.

No podías soportar que él tuviera la libertad para estar cerca de mí, para tocarme o besarme. No podías soportarlo, al igual que yo no soportaba tus amantes, tu lujuria con otra que no fuera yo.

Pero habíamos hecho un trato y yo estaba dispuesta a cumplirlo.

Noté de nuevo tus ojos y quise gritarte "Cumple el trato", pero no me escuchaste. Cometiste el error de sentir y yo cometí el error de amarte por ello.

ooo

Quisiera borrar el roce de otra piel con la tuya. Quisiera envolverte con mi amor y encerrarte en él, prohibiéndole el paso a cualquier mirada que no fuese la mía, a cualquier mano, a cualquier labio.

Sé que no debo pero no puedo. Aprieto el puño, aprieto la copa que sujeto y siento la presión de mi mano contra el cristal, siento que puedo romper la copa, que puede estallar mi ira y los cristales, tan frágiles como mi alma, pueden romperse en mil pedazos, rompiéndose también, este juego de mentiras.

Suspiro. Intento no mirarte. Es imposible. Hermione, no dejes que te bese. Hermione, te adoro. Eres un veneno, algo que no puedo controlar, que se va adueñando de mi voluntad, como un Imperius, manipulas mi corazón a tu antojo y lo peor, es que yo no puedo evitarlo, porque ejerces el poder que quieras sobre mí, porque a pesar de nuestras continuas discusiones, acabas convenciéndome de todo lo que te propongas, porque tú siempre llevas la razón, por el simple hecho de ser tú.

**ooo**

Cuanto me gustaría decirte que no significa nada ese beso, Draco. Nada, no significa nada. Ni uno ni mil. Ni siquiera ese beso, ni siquiera ese abrazo... Es parte del plan¿recuerdas? Debemos fingir hasta las últimas consecuencias. Debemos continuar con este maldito juego, hasta que seamos libres de confesar la verdad al mundo. Y aún no lo somos.

Cuando las cadenas caigan de tus muñecas y pueda volar mi amor hacia ti, sin tener que ocultarnos en la oscuridad de la noche o en el silencio de un aula abandonada, entonces, seremos libres. Mientras, debemos fingir que nos odiamos, que no sentimos nada más que odio, odio, palabra estúpida, odio, sólo eres un tabú.

**ooo**

No eres como las demás. No, definitivamente eres la excepción.

Me has enseñado tanto...Me has demostrado que sí puedo amar, que sí puedo controlarme, que sí, que sí...pero, sigo sin poder evitar los celos. ¿Lo entiendes, Hermione? Que el orgullo sigue dominándome a veces, porque no puedo tolerar ese acercamiento del estúpido Weasley, porque no puedo tolerar que esté junto a ti y yo no pueda estarlo, que no pueda luchar.

Me siento totalmente impotente. Sé que esa sonrisa que le das, debería ser mía, igual que aquel beso, igual que aquel roce, igual que aquel abrazo.

Me gustaría gritarlo. "_Amo a Hermione Granger. Y ella me ama a mí"._

Por favor...no me hagas más daño que no puedo.

**ooo**

Por favor, perdóname. No lo hago a propósito. Por favor, no llores más, que no hace falta que las lágrimas broten para que note que estás sufriendo.

Me muero el labio. _No me apetece bailar_, le digo y él vuelve a besarme: _"Como desees"._

Por favor, no me odies. Por favor, sigue el pacto, sigue el trato.

**ooo**

Captas la señal. Huyo de esta maldita fiesta.

Espero pacientemente, reposando en la pared mis pesares. Anhelo que llegues. Suplico a Dios que no tardes.

Oigo tus pasos, vienes hacia mí. Mi corazón cabalga de nuevo, con mucho más vigor, lleno de energía.

¿Te he dicho alguna vez, lo preciosa que estás cuando te vistes de negro? Sigues estando más bella desnuda, pero bueno, esa opción prefiero reservarla para nosotros.

**ooo**

Al fin llego y me derrumbo sobre ti. Me abrazas con tanta fuerza que creo que voy a desmayarme, derrotada, en tus brazos. _"Tenemos que aguantar, sólo un poco más"._

**ooo**

_"No puedo soportarlo, no puedo, no puedo..."_

**ooo**

"_Lo harás. ¿Lo harás por mí?"_

**ooo**

_"Lo haré, mientras muero en cada paso"_  
**ooo**

Tus labios están desesperados. Quiero gritar, muy alto, que va a romperse mi alma, si la tortura continúa.

**ooo**

_"Escapémonoslo, muy lejos de aquí"_. Por favor, acéptalo.

**ooo**

_"Es de cobardes escapar"._

**ooo**

_"Es de personas errar"._

**ooo**

Y quiero morir allí, en tu boca, en tus manos, y las lágrimas son las únicas que escapan de la prisión de la verdad. Y mato los sollozos, mordiendo tu camisa, apretando tu espalda.

**ooo**

No puedo soporarlo. Ahora volverás a irte con él y yo, renaceré de mis cenizas y volveré a quemarme en el fuego del odio, de las dudas y los celos.

**ooo**

_"Te quiero tanto..."_

**ooo**

"_Sufro tanto..."_

**ooo**

"_No puedes ni imaginarte lo que te amo..."_

**ooo**

Maldito el día en el que la sangre valió más que los sentimientos.

**ooo**

Maldito el día en el que nos separó el destino.

**ooo**

Maldito el minuto siguiente...en el que _no estáras conmigo._

_,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸_

Gracias por vuestro apoyo. Las contestaciones a los reviews son un poquito especiales hoy. Os quiero!

**Contestaciones merecidísimas**

**Raasabe:** Gracias mi amor, por todo tu apoyo. Eres un rayo de sol en la oscuridad más ínfima. Te quiero muchísimo. Gracias por existir.

**Melocoton:** Gracias, cielo. Tranquila, que seguiré lo pactado. Dije veinte y veinte serán. Mil besos!

**Boni:** Mi niña, mil gracias, me animas muchísimo, me das mucho más de lo que merezco. Que todo te vaya bonito!

**Ayda Merodeadora:** Amor, aunque seas del Barça te quiero, jajaja. Muchos besos!

**Kirara26:** Linda, gracias por tus ánimos, es un honor que te guste lo que escribo.

**Zeisse:** Preciosa, muchos besos!

**Vesta:** Mi pasión es escribir, jamás lo abandonaré :) Mil besos!

**Hitomi Felton:** Loki, no olvido mis historias ;) Muchos besotes!

**Terry Moon:** Gracias por sentir!Besos!

**Cris-rs**: La edad no importa, lo que importa es la sensibilidad de las personas al escribir y al leer. Un beso!

**AuaraBlack:** Ay, melancolía...Recurro a ests "sueños" para expresar mis sentimientos más profundos. Gracias por tu apoyo!

**Amyingrid:** Gracias cielo mío!Que no decaiga nuestra inspiración!Continúa tus historias, que vales mucho!

**Lora chang:** Gracias por leerme!Muchos besos!

**LaBelle Evans**: Cielo, pienso en todas tus propuestas ;) Un beso!

**Xaide**: Gracias preciosa!Cada "sueño" tiene su punto mágico. Mil besos!

**Cornamentaao:** Isabel Allende es mi escritora favorita :) Me honra que me digas que me parezco a ella. Estudio tu propuesta post-Hogwarts para uno de los siguientes. Un beso!

**ooo**

Estoy estudiando todas las peticiones para hacerlas. Gracias por vuestra paciencia. Os merecéis todo lo mejor.

Os adoro

_Lira Garbo_

* * *

_No ser nada y no amar nada, es lo mismo._

_**Ludwig Feuerbach**_


	9. One Sweet Day

_One sweet day ¨¨¨¨¨ Un dulce día_

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

_Sorry I never told you _

_Lo siento, nunca te dije_

_all I wanted to say.  
todo lo que quería decir._

Miro por la ventana, buscando las huellas de nuestro ayer. Intento encontrarte con la mirada, paseando por alguna calle de Londres, distraída y serena, ajena a que te observo.

Miro y busco, sin encontrarte, como todas las mañanas, ahora grises, desde que te has ido.

¿Dónde estarás, Hermione¿Acaso te has convertido en sólo un recuerdo? Tengo miedo de que llegue el día en que deje de asomarme al alféizar de la ventana, para buscarte y así, jamás de encuentre.

Hay tantas cosas que siento...aquí, en mi alma, que yace desolada, llorando por ti, tantas cosas que nunca te dije, tantas cosas que hubiera querido decirte, Hermione, tantas cosas que caen de mis labios, como caían las lágrimas de tus ojos, en aquella noche, cuando decidiste decirme "adiós".

_And now it's too late to hold you,  
Y ahora es demasiado tarde para tenerte,_

_cause you've flown away, so far away.  
porque has volado lejos, muy lejos._

¿Es demasiado tarde? No pierdo la esperanza de encontrarte. No acepto la idea de perderte, entiéndelo, allí donde estés.

Me he dado cuenta que mi existencia sin ti...no tiene ningún sentido. Tú eres el sentido de mi vida, Hermione, sólo tú. ¿Te he perdido? Quizá estés ahora, a miles de kilómetros, distanciada de mí. Quizá has volado lejos...muy lejos de mí. Quizá hayas huido de nuestro pasado y rechazado la idea de nuestro amor. Quizá has echado al olvido mi nombre y nuestra historia y ahora comiences una nueva vida...en la que no hay sitio para mí.

_Never had I imagined _

_Nunca he imaginado_

_Living without your smile.  
Vivir sin tu sonrisa_

Llueve. Las gotas de agua caen en la céntrica calle que otea mi balcón. Abrazo a Crooskands, recordando el calor de tu cuerpo, abrazado al mío. Por un instante, al cerrar los ojos, pienso que son tus brazos los que me acunan, que es tu voz la que susurra en mi oído una melodía tranquilizadora, que eres tú, Draco.

Pero el despertar es cruel. El gato salta de mi regazo a su cómoda estancia en el sofá de al lado y yo, quedo, irremediablemente perdida en mi esquina, sola, pensando en ti.

Se desgarra mi corazón cuando pienso en lo difícil que es esto...en lo duro que me está resultando vivir sin ti. Nunca he imaginado vivir sin tu sonrisa, Draco, sin tu rostro, sin tu voz.

_Feeling, and knowing you hear me,  
Sintiendo, y sabiendo que me escuchabas_

_It keeps me alive, alive.  
Me mantiene viva, viva._

Vivo, llena de miedos y fragilidad, sin ti. Vivo, rodeada de soledad y vacío. ¿Es demasiado tarde para nosotros, Draco?

Me mantiene viva tu recuerdo, me da fuerzas para continuar enfrentándome a la crueldad de la mañana, a los amargos días que se ciernen sobre mí. Me mantienes viva...aunque no te pueda ver, te siento muy adentro y, cada noche, te sueño. Sueño que vuelvo, que regresas a mí, que unimos los pedazos rotos de nuestro corazón y retomamos nuestra historia.

¿Es demasiado tarde para nosotros, Draco¿Ya no hay esperanza?

_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven,  
Y yo sé que brillas debajo de mí, en el cielo,_

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way.  
Como tantos amigos que hemos perdido a lo largo del camino._

Aquella mañana lluviosa y fría, el sol se había escondido, detrás de los nubarrones de tormenta que cubrían el cielo con su manto oscuro. El brillo de fe en las almas de los enamorados, iluminaba el día. Hermione Granger se vistió con su chubasquero rojo, aprovechando la apacible lluvía para comprar el periódico y aliviar el peso de su carga, intentando olvidar por un momento, los nostálgicos momentos en compañía del amor de su vida.

Draco Malfoy salió con su abrigo negro, manos en los bolsillos y sin rumbo fijo, para intentar buscarla en las calles mojadas. Sus pasos no tenían un lugar ni un dónde, sólo un por qué: ella.

Casi sin quererlo, sus destinos se entrecruzaban en el sendero que cada cual caminaba por su lado. A algunas calles de distancia, esperaron los semáforos que se interponían.

_And I know eventually we'll be together _

_Y yo sé que en el futuro estaremos juntos_

_One sweet day.  
Un dulce día_

Luz verde. Avance.

¿Un futuro juntos¿Algún día? Sí...algún día...un dulce día. Como aquella triste mañana...

_Darling, I never showed you,  
Cariño, nunca te mostré,_

_assumed you'd always be there.  
supuse que siempre estarías allí._

Hermione...¿estarás observando la lluvía a través del cristal¿Estarás acurrucada en el sofá, leyendo un libro, como tanto te gustaba hacer?

Hermione¿dónde estás? Nunca se me ocurrió pensar en todo lo que tenía. Nunca valoré lo hermosas que eran las mañanas frías y lluviosas junto a ti. Nunca te dije cuánto amaba que te quedases dormida, con el libro caído a un lado y los labios entre abiertos. Estabas tan preciosa y parecías tan eterna...que supuse que todas las mañanas tristes y lluviosas, las pasaríamos así, supuse que siempre estarías allí.

_I, I took your presence for granted,  
Yo, yo tomé tu presencia concedida,_

_but I always cared and I miss the love we shared.  
pero siempre me importaste y extraño el amor que compartimos._

Fui yo el que disfrutó del momento en que dejaste atrás tu familia, tus amigos, tu hogar...para tocar a mi puerta, en una tarde gris, que se iluminó con la luz de mi sonrisa cuando me dijiste que me querías.

Hermione, siempre me importaste. Siempre. Incluso en nuestras discusiones, cuando luchábamos a la guerra de grito más fuerte, en la que tú siempre ganabas...incluso en aquellas peleas, cuando tú te encerrabas en el baño y yo, furioso y rabioso, me marchaba a la otra punta de la casa para no sufrir oyéndote llorar...incluso allí me importaste, a pesar de mi dolor, tú siempre fuiste lo primero, antes de mí, antes de todo, siempre tú.

Te extraño tanto, Hermione...extraño nuestro amor...

_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven,  
Y yo sé que brillas debajo de mí, en el cielo,_

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way.  
Como tantos amigos que hemos perdido a lo largo del camino._

Ella le abandonó, el día en que la lucha de sus carácteres fue más fuerte que la lucha de su amor. Le abandonó, mostrándole una cara reflexiva y detonadora, que él no supo como interpretar; después se derrumbó, cuando metió las maletas en el coche y pisó el acelerador, rompiendo aquella conexión mágica entre ellos.

Después de los mil momentos compartidos, de las noches de pasión y las locuras por amor, todo parecía derrumbarse, cuando la tormentaba estallaba en el pleno de sus corazones.

Sin embargo, lo más grande del mundo, siempre volvía a ganarles la partida...siempre jugaba con sus vidas y sus destinos. El amor los volvía a reencontrar...en un dulce día.

_And I know eventually we'll be together _

_Y yo sé que en el futuro estaremos juntos_

_One sweet day.  
Un dulce día_

Pocos pasos los distanciaban cuando Hermione se agachó para recoger el ejemplar del periódico de aquella mañana y Draco se giró para observar los titulares que habían colgados en un lado del kiosko matutino.

Pero ambos sabían...que su futuro era estar juntos y que aquel era el día perfecto, un dulce día para el perdón.

_Although the sun will never shine the same,  
Aunque el sol nunca brillará lo mismo_

_I'll always look to a brighter day.  
Yo siempre buscaré un día más luminoso._

"Se avecina calma después de la tormenta"...rezaba el titular. Un descanso después de las largas jornadas en las que el cielo había llorado sin parar.

Hermione...cuanto me gustaría contártelo. Seguro que estarías feliz si lo supieras. Las mañanas lluviosas te ponen nostálgica, igual que a mí...

Y fue en aquel minuto, cuando ambos pensaban en lo mismo...en la tristeza de aquella mañana, en la soledad y en la esperanza de volver a estar juntos...fue en aquel momento cuando, después de haber buscado sin cesar, aquel día luminoso había llegado. El dulce día de volverse a encontrar.

_Lord, I know when I lay me down to sleep,  
Señor, yo sé que cuando me recuesto a dormir_

_You will always listen as I pray.  
Tu siempre me escucharás como una plegaria_

"Dios me ha escuchado", pensó Hermione cuando los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy se clavaron en los suyos, acompañados de la suave melodía de las gotas de agua cayendo en las calles.

Había sido una plegaria, pensar en él, su rezo, su petición. Y después de llorar y pedir...el día había llegado.

_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven,  
Y yo sé que brillas debajo de mí, en el cielo,_

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way.  
Como tantos amigos que hemos perdido a lo largo del camino._

- Herm...Hermione...

- Draco.

El sol pareció asomar tímidamente, detrás de una nube.

- Al fin...al fin te encuentro. - balbuceó el rubio, temblando de emoción.

Ella sonrió y se colocó, nerviosamente, un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja. Cayó la capucha de su chubasquero rojo y suspiró.

- Sabía que volveríamos a encontrarnos. Sabía que estabas aquí...

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas, de su bolsillo sacó una moneda con la que pagó el periódico. Se frotó con la manga los ojos.

- Hermione...

Draco, paralizado, la esperaba.

Ella no podía hablar, las palabras se habían congelado en su boca.

_And I know eventually we'll be together _

_Y yo sé que en el futuro estaremos juntos_

_One sweet day.  
Un dulce día_

- Por favor, Hermione...por favor, perdóname.

Hermione se mordió el labio y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, al igual que otra, que lo hizo a su vez por la de Draco.

- Draco...yo...

- No digas nada. No hace falta. Ahora no.

El rubio se acercó a ella. Hermione retrocedió, alejándose del techado del kiosko y poniéndose debajo de la lluvia creciente. Draco la llamo. Ella se detuvo y miró al cielo, cerrando los ojos.

- Te quiero.

Volviéndose lentamente, Hermione sonrió.

- Yo también te quiero, Draco.

_Sorry I never told you...  
Lo siento, nunca te dije..._

Acortando las distancia, olvidando los errores pasados, huyendo de reproches y dolor, se abrazaron, mientras la lluvia caía sobre sus cabezas y, ávidamente, buscaron sus labios para fundir sus bocas en un anhelado beso, lleno de perdón y esperanza.

_All I wanted to say. _

_Todo lo que siempre quise decir_

Y la lluvia siguió cayendo, pero el sol iluminó el día y lo llenó de color.

_Era un dulce día._

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La canción es **"One sweet day"**, cantada por **Mariah Carey y Boyz II Men**, en el disco de ella: **"Daydream".**

Este one-shot está dedicado a todas las personas que día a día, me dan su ayuda, su apoyo y su ánimo y sobre todo, su amor, otorgándome la fuerza para seguir, y saltar los días amargos, fríos y lluviosos, encontrándome con los dulces días :)

Gracias a todas, os adoro

_Lira Garbo_

* * *

_La esperanza es un árbol en flor que se balancea dulcemente al soplo de las ilusiones._

_**Severo Catalina**_


End file.
